Daughter of Bloodlines
by Icefire2
Summary: The armor of Cruelty has found Hope, a fifteen year old girl with skills but is not very trusting. But there is more to this girl then meets the eye and she has a conntection to the Seasonals' and another's past. One that can kill. (Finished)
1. Default Chapter

Progule  
  
Thirteen years before the Dynasty Wars  
  
In a small room at Moore Hospital four figure stood in the shadows, they was the Dark Warlords of the Dynasty. One had long red hair and sea green eyes, he was Anubis the Warlord of Cruelty and leader of the Warlords. Another had long white hair and pacth over his left eye, he was Dais the Warlord of Illusion. To his left stood another with short green hair and beady black eyes, he was Seckmeht the Warlord of Vemon. The other with short blue hair and black eyes with a scar over his left was Cale the Warlord of Darkness.   
  
"She is of our bloodline you know that." Anubis said to his three comrades. "How?" Seckmeht asked, glancing at the sleeping baby girl. "Thourgh Rebecea and other ways. How doesn't really matter, what matters is she is our bloodline and this child holds some power in her." Dais said, Cale looked up sharply at him.  
  
"Power? She is a mortal not ..." But Anubis cut Cale off. "We was mortals once as well. Their power was what our master sensed, she may be of use to us." Anubis said. "Yes she may." Cale repiled looking at the sleeping baby and her mother who slept near by. "But she is still too young to be brought to our master. And .... he will kill her." Seckmeht said shaking his head, his fellow Warlords knew that as well.   
  
"She wasn't born." Anubis said breaking the unease slience. "What?" Dais asked. "The child was never born, what our master sensed was probaly the doing of the Anceint. We do not know there is a child of our bloodlines alive." Anubis said, his comrades qiuckly caught on. "You want us to lie to our master?" Cale asked surprised.   
  
"Yes." Anubis answered. "For Rebbecea." Dais said, his comrades looked at him and he nodded. "This child is of Rebbecea's descent. For Rebecea's sake the child never existed. Altest until she becomes older. Then if she has enough power and is strong enough we will bring her before our master." Dais said. The other Warlords agreed and the child's fate was decied as the Warlords qiuckly left.   
Two months before the Dynasty Wars  
  
"How is she?" Cale asked Dais as his comrade came into the room, Dais shook his head. "Get Anubis and Seckmeht." Was all he said. Ten mintues later Anubis and Seckmeht joined the Warlord of Illusion and Darkness.   
  
"What is it Dais?" Anubis asked. "She is dead. Hope is dead." Dais said. "What?! When?" Seckmeht asked. "I just found out. From what I could see she died of grief from the deaths of her grandmother. Her mother is leaving for some other state tommorw and I saw no signs of Hope. She is dead." Dais said, Cale slammed one of his fists aganist the wall hard.  
  
"How could this happen?! She was well a few days along!" He snarled. "Apperantly not well enough." Anubis said more to himself then to anyone else. "Then what was the use hiding her as a child?! If we had brought her here she would have atlest had a chance to live." Seckmeht said.   
  
"Not enough of a chance Seckmeht and you know it." Dais retorted to his comrade. Suddenly at the door there was a knock. "Lord Anubis, Master Talpa requests your and the other Warlords's presense in the thorne room now." A soldier said and walked away. Anubis looked at his comrades. "Not a word to our master." He said, the other Warlords agreed and left the room each caught in his own thoughts.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	2. Chapter 1: Armor of Cruelty

Chapter 1: Armor of Cruelty  
  
"Help me! Please will someone help me!" A female voice cried out from somewhere, Dais looked around finding himself back in the Dynasty but something was wrong, it was like it was under Talpa's rule.   
  
"Can anyone hear me?!" The voice called again Dais followed where the sound seemed to be coming from. From one of the dungoen near a neter pit, in the room with her wrists chained above her head was a young girl, she looked about fifteen and looked like she had just took a beating. Her right eye was swollen shut and there was numberous cuts and briuses on her face and arms.   
  
"Can anyone hear me?!" She called again but then something in the shadows near her moved. "No one can hear you girl. The Seasonals can not save you this time." Dais couldn't make out the face of the man but he knew instintly it was a Warlord. "My unlces where are you?!" The girl called out ingoring the Warlord, all Dais saw was a blur of movement and the girl's head snap sideways after the Warlord backslapped her.   
  
"Unlce Dais! Uncle Anubis! Uncle Cale! Uncle Seckmeht! Where are you?!" The girl cried out again as the Warlord stepped infornt of her, all Dais heard was a cry of pain from the girl before ....   
  
"Dais, Dais wake up." Dais was suddenly shoved side ways off the couch he was on, hitting the back of his head on the couch. "What, for crying out loud what?!" He asked the Ronin of Darkness. "Just waking you up." Cale said, Dais grumbled under his breath about people not letting other people sleep when they need to as he stood up and walked out of the room into another, he walked out into a balcony and looked ahead.   
  
Kayura looked over at the white haired man looking at something. "Dais is something wrong?" She asked the fomer warlord of Illusion. "Nothing Kayura. I am just thinking about something." He said but his eye was still looking into the distant. "Thinking about her again?" Cale asked as he and Seckmeht walked up to the two.  
  
It was a year after the Dynasty Wars, the Dynasty had been fix but lately Kayura noticed something had been troubling the former Warlords. "Yes." Dais answered as Kayura looked confused. "Who are you talking about?" She asked criously. "No one Kayura. Do not worry about it." Seckmeht said looking at her. Kayura bit her bottom lip genlty in thought but left it alone sensing it was best.   
  
Later that eveing .... "So what bothering you, Dais? You been acting weird lately." Seckmeht said to his friend. "Nothing." Dais said qiuckly. "Lier." Cale retorted, Dais looked at his friend and comrade. "It's just .... the last two months or so I keep having these weird dreams. And she is in them." Two heads snapped in his direction.   
  
"Dreams?" Cale asked, Dais nodded. "Yes, she is always calling out to me, Anubis and the two of you. And she is always at the mercy of some new Warlord." Dais said, Cale shook his head. "So you been having them too." He said, Dais looked at his blue haired comrade. "What?" He asked.   
  
"It seems that all of us having been having the same dream." Cale said, Dais looked at Seckmeht to confirm what Cale said and he nodded. "How is that possible?" He asked. "Guilty conseince I guess." Seckmeht said. "Something tells me it something else Seckmeht." Cale muttered under his breath.  
  
"Dais! Seckmeht! Cale! Get in here!" Lady Kayura called to the three Seasonals, the three looked at each other for a moment then went to where Kayura was. "What is it Kayura?" Seckmeht asked, Kayura was in sub armor on one knee using the staff to keep from falling the rest of way. "Kayura?" Dais asked.  
  
"The armor of Cruelty." She said thorugh clenched teeth. "Something is happening." She said, suddenly the rings on the Ancient began to clash together and the sub armor disappered a flash of light, Kayura stood up in the robes of the Ancient bracing herself agansit the staff for balance. "What in the name of the mortal world was that?" Cale asked. "The armor, it's gone to another bearer." Kayura said, the three Seasonals stared at her. "We need to talk to the Ronins. Immediately." Kayura said.   
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	3. Chapter 2: Vision or just a dream?

Chapter 2: Vision or just a dream?   
  
A few moments later at the Koji Manor ..... "So the armor of Cruelty is gone to another bearer? But how I thought the armors could only change bearers if the current bearer dies." Ryo said. "Yes but I think there is someone else that can bear the armor, I am the Anicent so I was not turely meant to bear the armor. But there is someone else that can and who ever it is now has the armor." Kayura said. "Do we have any idea who it may be?" Sage asked, Kayura shook her head. "No, I will see what I can find out from the staff though. Mia see if there is anything on your files that might help." Kayura said, Mia nodded. "I'll see what I can do."   
  
Suddenly the house shook knocking some people right off their feet. "Ronins! Come out and fight!" The Ronins garbed their armor orbs and was outside in a mintue, they saw a warlord in black armor standing on the roof of the house. "You want a fight Warlord well you got one!" Kento said.   
  
"Ronins to Arms! Armor of Wildfire! Toa Jin!" "Armor of Halo! Tao Chi!" "Armor of Torrent! Toa Shin!" "Armor of Hardrock! Tao Gil!" "Armor of Strata! Toa Inchioa!" "Seasonals to Arms! Armor of Illusion!" "Armor of Vemon!" "Armor of Darkness!" All eight disappered in a blinding flash of light and reappered in full battle armor.   
  
"So these are the mighty Ronins." The one in black armor snickered, seeing the emenies of his master, the Ronin Warriors. The eight Ronins stare out from their armor's vivsor each armor was diffrent in build and color. "So we got us new warlords." Ryo in the armor of Wildfire said.   
  
"Yes Wildfire. We are the new Dynasty's warlords. I am their leader, Scar of Thunder." That is when Ryo noticed three other dark shadows standing close to the Warlord. They identified themselves one at a time. "I am Yvonne," A female voice said. "I am the Warlord of Mist." "I am Tyler, Warlord of Tusnimia." said a second voice. "And I am Darco, Warlord of Lighting." came the final voice.   
  
Talk about dajivu. In the same way the Seasonals did two years ago. Ryo thought to himself. "Well now that we are introduced," Kento said under his breath. "Lets kicked thier butts." Scar laughed. "You think you can defeat us Ronins?" "Why don't you come down here and we'll see." Ryo challaged. "Wacth your mouth boy, you may have bitten off more then you can chew!" With that the warlords joined the Ronins on the ground.   
  
But suddenly, a squad of Dynasty soldiers appeared, but there was something different about this soldiers, their armor was gary instead of green and thicker. "We brought a few friends along Ronins. Attack!" At Scar's command the soldiers rushed the Ronins. Each member of the team immediately began to attack the soldiers in their own unique way: Most with swords or with other weapons.   
  
Suddenly as they finished off the soldiers they found the warlords gone, then heard Scar speak: "Well done Ronins. But you won't be able to save the girl again Seasonals, the bearer of Cruelty will serve the Dynasty as the last did." He hissed as he suddenly disappered. "Save the girl again? What did he mean by that?" Kento asked the three Seasonals as he and the others powered down. "We don't know." Dais said.   
  
Meanwhile across town .... A fifteen year old girl streached the muscles in her arms gingerly after getting home from an intense training session with her sensi. Mona stood at a height of 5'4, she was a slender figure with an average build from her daily workout and lighty tan skin from being outside all day. Her pale blue eyes was as sharp and clear and her red - brown hair was held back in a ponytail that reached to the middle of her back.   
  
Mona walked into the kicten and found a note of the table from her adopted mother, she shook her head after reading it. "Gone out again." She said to herself in disgust as she headed into her room, Mona snapped the lights on and locking her door reached under her bed. She pulled out what appered to be a large marble with the anicent symbol of loyalty on it. Mona looked at the object in her hands.  
  
I wonder, why this thing suddenly showed up and for that matter I wonder what is it! She thought to herself, she found the thing earlier today before training with her sensi, she and her friend had been playing some friendly pranks on her friend's brother but when she got caught alone Mona kept her mouth shut about who played the pranks with her because she wasn't about to rat out on her friend. When only a few moments after getting away from her friend's brother she found the orb thing.   
  
Mona put the orb on her bed stand and flopped on the bed staring at the cleing over her head trying to think. I don't unstand. Give me a sign, a hint. Anything! She thought but suddenly she felt very tried and dowrsy and that was the last thing she remembered.   
  
..... Anubis fell knees in pain; Seckmeht and Cale held his arms behind his back looking like they were trying to pop them from the sockets. Then Dais grabbed a fistful of Anubis's hair and pulled his head up hard. Talpa spoke then. "Do not waste much time with him," said Talpa. "He's sided with the Ancient of the Ronin Warriors. He is lost to us." "I do not understand." Dais said. Talpa laughed. "Don't worry," he said darkly. "Luck is with you, Anubis. That monk is protecting you. You said you would not come back to the Dynasty, but I cannot give you to the Ancient One, now, can I?"  
  
"You lie! It's just my armor that you want!" Anubis yelled as the three applied more pressure to his pain raked body. "How could you believe their lies?" Dais shouted, digging his elbow into Anubis's spine. "It's the truth!" Anubis cried out. "If you will see for yourself!" "Hate me if you wish," said Talpa, "but you cannot abandon me no matter what you think. The armor does not exist for you - it is you who lives for the armor and for me. Do not forget that." He said.   
  
"We are all prisoners of his darkness. Your life is the same as mine." Anubis said despartated to get to his comrades. "You lie!" Cale bent Anubis's arm harder. Seckmeht did the same. "Anubis, what's become of you?" He asked Anubis but he remained silent aside from a groan of pure pain. "Throw him into the dungeon!" Talpa bellowed his order. Suddenly .....   
  
" .... the baby girl without a chance, the victim of the crimstance. The one that should give up but she just too hard head ...." Mona opened her eyes hearing the song I'm a Survivor playing on her radio. "Ugh, I must have fallen alseep." She said, shaking her head hard to clear it.  
  
Her ribs, spine and arms was about to kill her with pain and with a start Mona realized that was the same places the red haired man in her dream was hurt. Ok, I asked for anything and I got something but it still doesn't make sense. She said and changing into some faded blue jeans and a red tee shirt.   
  
She qiuckly pulled on her brown hiking boots and a cap to pin her hair up in making sure she had the orb with her. She wrote a qiuck note to her mother she headed outside to go for a walk. I've had weird dreams before but I wonder was it just a dream? Or something else? She thought to herself.  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmare come true

Chapter 3: Nightmare come ture  
  
In another part of town ..... "So how do we find out who bear the armor and where he is?" Dais asked. "I will consult with the staff, preharps I can get some insight on the armor and it's new bearer." Kayura said to the team as she left to try and recive some insight on the armor. The rings on the Anceint's staff started to clash together and Kayura found herself somewhere else.  
  
The boy jumped back from the slash of the Warlord's no dactic but he was unperpared for the second swipe that caught him in the right arm. The boy stumbled backawards putting a hand over the wound to slow the bleeding. "Now, you are coming with me." Scar garbed for the boy who suddenly dorpped to the ground in a low kick and bounced back up before Scar even hit the ground. "No way scum." He hissed but suddenly soldiers appered, surronding the boy in a semi circle, with the wall to his back soldiers and Scar to his fornt the boy was trapped.   
  
Kayura qiuckly snapped out of the vision and ran inside to the Ronins. "We have to go now. The bearer is being attacked by the Dyansty." She said to the Ronins.   
  
Meanwhile ..... Mona walked thorugh the woods in Tomaya park qiuetly to a wall, it used to be part of a building that was tore down all that was left was a roof supported by three walls, in the building was a small backpack which Mona kept some things, she often came to this place to relax or think when things was troubling her and these was one of the times.   
  
Mona sat down at inside leaning aganist one of the wall and she fingered a locket around her neck, it was a golden locket with a purple heart in the middle but had no picture in it. She found it when she was twelve, right when she was getting her life back together after what happen, she took it as a omen of good luck which it was for a few months but then her grandmother died and one week later she had been knocked into a coma after getting hit by a reckless driver, luckly there was no premant damage other then her year long coma.  
  
Then we came here to Japan to start over again, I've been mostly a lone wolf but to those that I consider my friends I would stand up aganist the odds for them. But why does the orb feel like it is improtant, like .... it hiding a secert I need to slove? She asked herself letting her mind wander where it willed.   
  
Ten mintues passed before she shook her head in fustartion but as she got ready to leave she felt a ice cold chill run down her spine, she was being wacthed. Uh oh. She thought but she stayed calm as her hand went to her pocket knife and opened it but kept it in her pocket as she also put the orb in her other pocket. "Who ever is there show yourself, I know you are there." She called out turning to the woods trying to see anything out of normal.   
  
How did she know I was here? It doesn't matter. "Be careful what you ask for child, I may grant it." A male voice called back as Scar appered out of the shadows. Mona nearly had a heart attack seeing the armor he wore but she qiuckly snapped back to reality and slipped into defensive stance knowing something was very wrong here. Oh shit! This can not be good, who is the world is this creep?! She thought to herself.   
  
"And what in the world are you creepy?!" She called out to him. "So this is the girl to bear the armor of Cruelty? A slip of a child?" The warlord laughed coldly, Mona knew he was trying to scare her and he was confident of his aibilties and that worried her.  
  
Mentally Mona shook herself. Come on girl, that is the oldest trick in the book! Don't fall for it! She thought to herself, something told her she was going to need her wits about her to get out of this one in one piece.   
  
"My master wants to see you girl, you are coming with me." Scar said. "Your master huh? Well you can tell your master I'll see him on the eve of ....I sooner die!" Mona retorted, suddenly the armored warrior pulled the no dactic from where it was strapped to his back. "That can be arranged." Scar said as he moved in on the girl.  
  
Mona took a step back but with a qiuck glance behind her; she jumped away from the wall, she couldn't let herself get backed into a corner or she was dead. This is like a nightmare! Problem is something tells me this is the kind I won't wake up from. She thought.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	5. Chapter 4: An explaintion

Chapter 4: An explaintion  
  
Mona qiuckly looking around for anything to use as a weapon, her pocket knife wasn't to do her any good. But she didn't have anytime to look before Scar struck, Mona ducked reflexivly and jumped back from the slash of the Warlord's no dactic getting out of the way. But she was unperpared for the second swipe that caught her in the right arm. Mona bit down a cry of pain as she stumbled backwards putting a hand over the wound to slow the bleeding.  
  
"Now, you are coming with me." Scar garbbed for her but Mona suddenly dorpped to the ground in a low kick and bounced back up before Scar even hit the ground. "No way scum." She hissed but suddenly soldiers appered, surronding her in a semi circle, with the wall to her back, soldiers and Scar to her fornt Mona was trapped.   
  
What I wouldn't give for one of those dagger sensi train me with. She thought to herself. "I'll give you a last chance girl, come willingly." Scar said knowing Mona had no where to run. Maybe I should just give up while I'm ahead. She thought to herself looking at the Warlord, she couldn't see his face due to his helemet but she could see his eyes, they was black and held no mercy, only haterd and blankness like he had no soul.   
  
That is my fate if I join him. She thought to herself. "I will not give up, I will stay loyal to the side I stand on even if it kills me!" She shouted, suddenly she felt a warmth in her pocket where the orb was and on her frohead as the kanji of loyalty shone. Mona wasn't sure who was more surprised her or the armor warrior.   
  
But suddenly ...... "Black Lighting Slash!" Suddenly a blast of black lighting struck the ground near Mona and Scar as eight more armor warriors appered on the scene. Oh no, there is more of them?! She thought to herself but suddenly the eight other warriors attacked the soldiers!  
  
What the? Mona asked herself. "Ronin scum!" Scar snarled as the battle went on. One of the new warriors who was wearing red armor looked over at her. "Move back!" he yelled to her and she did as order. The red armored warrior drew his kanatas putting the ends together to form a double blade.   
  
"Flare Up Now!" All Mona saw was a blast of fire before she turned her head side ways from the heat, the attack destorying what was left of the soldiers. "You can't protect the warrior of Spring forever Ronins!" Scar shouted as he disappered.   
  
After the battle not a word was spoken, it was so qiuet you could hear a pin down. Seckmeht removed his helemet and looked up at fifteen year old teenager who was on the other side of the battle field. It came to Mona that she had not thought about running during the battle but right now it sounded like a very, very good idea. Before anything could be said or done she bolted!   
  
"Wait!" One of the armored warriors called but she ingored him, when she was sure she was out of sight Mona jumped into a tree she climbed up qiuckly thankfully for all those years she spent climbing trees back in America. Mona held her breath as the armor warriors ran under her. "Now where did he go?" One asked.   
  
He? Mona asked herself. Oh, I frogot, I look kind of like a boy in this shirt and when have my hair pinned up like this. She thought, one in armor that looked like a spider looked around carefully. "Slipt up and look for him. Meet back here." He said the other warriors agreed and they went in different directions.   
  
Five mintues after they left and she looked around carefully Mona jumped out of the tree landing on her feet. "That was way too close." She said in a whisper as she turned to go but suddenly three of the armored warriors was right in fonrt of her!  
  
Mona jumped back but she wasn't fast enough to get away, one with green hair and black eyes garbed her by the back of the collar as she turned to run. Mona didn't give them a chance to say anything, she fought like a wildcat trying to get away from them.  
  
"Whoa! Kid calm down." Seckmeht ordered trying to hold on to the sturggling teen after nearly getting hit. Mona didn't listen, andreline and panic clouded her good sense, she manage to get one of her arms free and socked the one holding her in the face. Out of surprise and pain Seckmeht let her loose luckly Dais caught her.   
  
Knowing that the teen was not going to listen Dais tied her wrists up behind her back, that was when the Mona stopped fighting seeing she wasn't getting away and a blank look came over her face. "Now hold still." Dais said to the teen as thourgh the armor link Sage called to his friends.   
  
Pretty soon all Ronins was there, Ryo looked at the teen who was standing still but was studying him and the others. "Turn him loose. He can't run." He said to Dais, Dais cut the ropes binding the teen's hand behind his back. "Don't try running boy. You won't make ten feet." He wraned, the teen graled at him.   
  
"For your information I'm not a boy." The teen hissed pulling the cap off 'his' head, mid back lenght hair fell down as pale blue eyes laughed at the expression on the armor warriors faces. "You're a girl?!" Kento asked in surprise. "What never seen a girl before?" The girl asked him in a mocking tone. She then looked at the warriors. "Now I got a question for you: who are you and why in the world did that person in armor attack me?" She asked keeping her voice calm, just bearly though.  
  
"It's a long story." One with blue hair and a Brookleyn accent said. "I got the time." Mona repiled. "Alright. You see it started about a thousand years ago ...." It took some time to explian to Mona the legend of the Ronin Warriors, the Dynasty Wars and what was going on now. Mona listened without interruption, she leaned aganist a tree thinking it over.  
  
"This sound carzy you know that don't you?" She asked. "We know but you already met Scar. What do you think?" Ryo asked, Mona reached into her pocket and remove the kanji orb, it started glowing causing her to nearly dorp it out of surprise.  
  
"Careful." Cye warned as she recaught it, Mona looked around the group but stopped on the three Seasonals. She looked at the kanji orb in her hands thinking over what she been told and the battle.   
  
"I can't." She said shaking her head. "I'm no warrior, I'm not even a fighter. I can not be the one to bear the armor." She said putting it in Cale's hand then putting her hands back in her pockets she qiuckly walked away.   
********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	6. Chapter 5: Decisions, decisions

Chapter 5: Decisions, decisions.   
  
Kento looked like he would go after her but Cale stopped him. "Let her go." He said. "Let her go?!" Kento asked, Cale nodded. "Yes, we'll go after her." He said. "Why you three?" Cye asked. "Like her we bear the Seasonal armors, you five don't." Seckmeht said to the five element Ronins as the three Seasonals left after the girl.   
  
"He's got a ponit." Ryo said, Sage nodded but frowned. "But you notice something." "What?" Rowen asked. "That girl does look a bit like Anubis." He said. "So?" Kento asked. "Never mind, forgot it." Sage said shaking his head.   
  
Mona went back to where the battle happened and garbed the backpack off the ground, she was going to need to find a new hiding place to put it and the rest of her stuff. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the outline of someone and instantly went into a defensive stance.   
  
"Whoa, calm down kid. It's just us." Dais asked, Mona sighed not sure weither to feel relived or troubled. "I though you was that Warlord creep." She said picking her backpack up from where she dorpped it, any one else might have seen she didn't want them around but the Seasonals neither didn't see or didn't care.  
  
Mona looked up at them. "What?" She asked trying to sound pestarded, she felt like she could kick herself for what she did but it was done and she knew she wasn't a warrior, fighter preharps but not a warrior.   
  
"I think you know what." Cale said, that irated Mona more, she didn't need it rubbed in even if they had every right to. "I told you I'm no warrior. The armor must have a short fuss or something because I am not the one to bear the armor. I can't be." She said. "Why? Because you do not believe you can bear the armor?" Seckmeht asked her rasing one eyebrow, Mona try to shake off his words but then Dais said something unexpected.   
  
"What would Anubis say?" He asked, Mona was about to tell him she didn't give a care what he would say but something stopped her, her mind flashed back to the dreams she been having for over two months. The dreams of the life and death of a man she never knew personally but felt like she knew him all her life. She vigrously shook her head to clear it, unforntually Seckmeht took it as she was trying to shake off Dais's words.   
  
Mona didn't even have time to look surprised before she was being shook by the shoulders. Suddenly she garbbed Seckmeht's right wrist and twisted his arm pulling it behind him. The two other Seasonals stared at her in shock, that was a move Anubis used often when he first joined the Dynasty.  
  
Mona let go of Seckmeht's arm stepping back, she had never moved that fast until today after she found ..... "The armor." She said, it fitted together, it was Anubis who beared the armor before her and Kayura, her extra speed and strenght was rub off from the armor and she found the armor after sticking to the loyalty to her friend.   
  
"I see you figured it out but you don't seem to panicing." Cale said. "I don't think it would do me much good." Mona retorted running a hand thourgh her hair and flinched in pain, in the dealing with the Ronins and the armor she frogot about her battle wound. Battle wound? You been spending way too much time around sensi Tastu. Mona thought to herself looking at the cut on her arm, the bleeding was almost compeletly stopped proving that though it hurt the wound was shallow, it also showed the swipe the Warlord took at her was far from a deadly one, he had no intentions of killing her though he had the chance.  
  
Mona snapped back to the present when Dais stepped over to her, she took a half step back, more to keep a distance then out of fear. "You are injuried. Let me see." Dais said, Mona looked at him supsionly, trusting was something she was not as she learned to fend for herself from the age of nine but she knew he was no threat to her, he and his comrades should be but they wasn't. It is me or the armor that is contorling my reaction to them? She asked herself.  
  
Mona made a sound of fustardation in her thoart sticking her right hand into her right pocket, her fingers touched a reassuring presense. Mona went very still and pulled the kanji orb out of her pocket. "What in the world?" She asked looking at Cale, he looked over at Dais and she realized why.   
  
"What I gave him was an illusion." Dais nodded. Mona wasn't sure if she should cruse him or not, things was very qiuckly losing any sense, was it only this moring she was didn't have a care other then doing well in training with her sensi?   
  
Mona shook her head, that wasn't going to do her any good, she grown up playing the cards that she was dealt and right know was time to put things into play. "Even if I manage to get away from you three and some how dicth the armor the ... Dynasty will still be after won't it?" She asked the three Seasonals. "Yes. You can appect or deny the armor but you run the risk of capture by the Dynasty either way. If you choose to deny the armor then you also run the risk of being froced to bear the armor." Seckmeht said.   
  
"Froced?" Mona asked, she didn't like the sound of that. "Yes, most of us that bear the armors believe that we was chosen by fate or destiny depending on which you believe in. And so does the Dynasty, if you are capture they will froce you to bear the armor and serve them." He answered wacthing Mona's reaction carefully, Mona was careful to stay expressionless and look calm, if she was going to deal with these cards she couldn't make a mistake.   
  
"And if I appect the armor I still run the risk." Mona guessed, Cale nodded. "Yes you still run the risk of being captured and froced to sreve the Dynasty or killed if you prove to be more trouble then the effort is worth." He said, Mona shook her head blowing a bang of hair out of her eyes.   
  
"So ethier way the Dynasty is after me and ethier way I will bear the armor weither I like it or not." She said. "The armors are a blessing and cruse. Cruse because of the risk we run not only to oursleves but to the ones we care for. Blessing because we can use the armors to protect the ones we care for and we are the ones to protect the mortal realm and every other realm under the threat of the Dynasty." Dais said.  
  
Mona looked at the kanji orb in her hands thinking, finally coming to a decison she looked at the ground. "I know the fate that awaits me should I ever fall into the Dynasty's hands. And I know the fate that could await me should I join you and your comrades." She said queitly looking up at three Seasonals with a detrimined look in her eyes. "But I will fight along side you, I can't run from fate. Even if I don't like it. I appect the armor." She said but thought. I just hope I know what I am getting myself into.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	7. Chapter 6: Death of old life give way to...

Chapter 6: Death of old life gives way to a new life  
  
"I have to go back to my home." Mona said after returning with the Seasonals to the waiting Element Ronins and after Sage healed her arm. "To speak with my mother, if I suddenly disapper she is going to have a heart attack." She said shurgging to seem casual, she didn't like being in this place half expecting another Dynasty goon to show up. And being the only girl here doesn't help the matter. She thought to herself. "Alright, but one of us should ..."   
  
"No." Mona stopped Cye in his tracks. "No, I should go alone. It is going to be hard as heck explianing why I have to leave but add one of you guys and I won't be getting out of that house." She said. "Why?" Sage asked in surprise. "One thing my mother and I share: we don't trust a lot of people." She answered, she noticed Rowen was giving her a look over. "You don't trust us do you?" He asked. "You saved my life and I'm here aren't I?" Mona asked to deflect the question.   
  
"But do you trust us?" Rowen asked again, Mona look him directly in the eyes. "You saved my life, I owe the eight of you that much and you didn't hurt me when I ran, you even healed my wound. I would trust you to fight with you but as a person ... no I do not trust you or your friends." She answered turthfully, Rowen looked at her thoughtfully. "Then preharps after you know us better." He said. "Preharps, preharps not." Mona repiled shifting her backpack from one shoulder to another.   
  
"I have to go, I'll meet you guys back here." She said. "How do we know you won't run?" Kento asked, Cye elbowed him in the ribs but Mona shurgged. "I don't think I'm that carzy. But if you don't trust me then you have my word of honor, I won't try to run." She said, Ryo nodded.   
  
"Your word of honor. Meet us back here in a hour." He said, Mona nodded. "Alright, in an hour." She said and left. "You think she will keep her word?" Sage asked, Ryo nodded. "Yea I do, maybe it is in the armor but she holds honor like Anubis did. She will keep her word." He said wacthing the figure walk away.   
  
Mona walked catiously coming into her neighborhood, she lived in an open space that would be prefect for an attack. Amazing what nearly being captured or killed can do to you huh Hope? She thought to herself, Hope was her birth name but she went by Mona after she came out of her coma.  
  
Now to get some things, talk to my mother and join back up with the Ronins. She thought to herself as she came in sight of the house. Mona stopped in her tracks seeing the sight before her. "Oh no." She said.   
  
An hour and thiry mintues later ..... "No sign of her?" Rowen asked Kento. "Nope, I told you she'ld run." He said, Cale shot him a look. "Maybe she was held up." He said, Kento was about to reply when ... "Quiet! I hear something." Ryo hissed looking into the woods, it was almost sun set so it was getting dark in the woods. He made out a lone figure walking to them, he couldn't see the person's face but he knew who it was.   
  
"It's her." He said to his friends as Mona walked over to them. Cye did a double take seeing her, there was some small cuts on her arms and her face looked alittle on the red side like she been crying. "What happen?" he asked, Mona looked at the ground.   
  
"They got her." Was all she said, the Ronins exchanged looks of confusion. "The Dynasty, they attacked my home, I guess it wasn't long after I left you guys and my mother ... my mother ..." Mona stopped shaking her head unable to say anymore but she didn't need to. "She's dead?" Seckmeht asked.  
  
"I don't know, I couldn't find a body, the house was total though." Mona said. "If she was captured they won't ...?" She stopped at the looks on the Ronins faces answering the questions she didn't want to ask. Mona took a shakly breath turning her back to the Ronins.   
  
She slammed a fist aganist one of the trees near them, if it hurt her she took no notice leaning her forhead aganist the bark of the tree, her breathing coming in smothered gasps of air trying to calm down. Cye stepped up but Seckmeht stopped him from going to Mona. "Hold on, she'll calm down. Allow her to keep her dignity." He said, Cye shot him a look but by then Mona was getting contorl over herself. She straightened her spine and turned to face the Ronins, her face calm but her eyes burning with anger.  
  
"We need to leave, this place is not safe." She said lifting her backpack onto her shoulders, missing the exchange of questioning look between the Ronins. "You're right. Come on." Ryo said as they walked away, Mona kept up with them keeping slient, though she tried to seem calm she couldn't hide her anger. Angery and alone. Like we was when we was teens. Seckmeht thought glancing back at the bearer of Cruelty.   
  
The Ronins just beat the darkness as they came to the Koji manor, out came a ten year old boy with black hair and baby blue eyes. "Guys, you are back!" Yuli said running over to the Ronins. "Of crouse." Ryo said ruffling his hair, Yuli looked at Mona. "Who's the girl?" He asked. "Yuli this is Mona, the bearer of the armor of Cruelty. Mona this is Yuli." Cye introuduced the two. "Nice to meet you Yuli." Mona said to the young boy sticking out her hand, Yuli looked at her for a few moments then shook her hand.   
  
"Like wise. But I thought you guys said the bearer of Cruelty was a boy." Yuli said to the Ronins, Mona raised an eyebrow. "Was my diguse that good?" She asked, the Ronins wisely kept qiuet as Mia, White Blaze and Kayura. Mona noticed the two women but her eyes was on the tiger.   
  
"You didn't say anything about a tiger." She taking a step back. "Yes we did, that is White Blaze." Ryo said looking at the white tiger that was looking croiusly at Mona. "He won't hurt you." Kento said seeing the look on Mona's face, as if to confrim what he said White Blaze rubbed aganist Mona, Mona looked down at the tiger and hestinatly petted him, when White Blaze did not do anything she scarthed him behind the ears like a small cat.   
  
"Affectionate beast." She said and noticed Ryo was staring at her. "What?" She asked, Ryo shook his head. "Nothing." She said, Mona looked at him for a few moments then shurgged turning her atteion to Mia and Kayura. Ryo looked at White Blaze. You remember too huh White Blaze? What she called you was the same thing Anubis called you when he was on our side. He thought to his tiger as Mia and Kayura spoke with Mona.   
  
"So you found the armor this moring?" Kayura asked. "More like it found me." Mona repiled, Kayura nodded. "Then it is you who bears the armor. How old are you?" Kayura asked. "Just turned fifteen." Mona repiled. "Your parents know that you bear the armor?" Mia asked, Mona shook her head. "I'm an opharn." She said, Sage looked at her. "I thought you said ..." "The woman that gave birth to me died when I was nine, I was adopted not long after." She said to Sage.  
  
"What about the your father?" Mia asked. "My also father died when I was nine. And the Dynasty attacked my adopted mother .... I ... I do not know if she was captured or killed during the attack." She said, Mia winced. "I'm sorry." She said. "It is alright, it is not your fault. Only the Dynasty's." Mona reassured her qiuckly. Mia nodded. "Come on, I'll show you to a room you can use." She said, Mona obediently followed her. Here we go. She thought to herself.   
  
The next moring ..... Mona was up with the birds and dressed in comfortable faded blue jeans and a red blouse, she pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and waited until the Ronins was up and walking around before she came down. She saw Ryo and Sage talking with Yuli, Yuli was the first to see her.   
  
"Moring Mona." He said. "Moring." She greeted the three coming down the stair lighty and walked outside. Mona leaned aganist a wall looking outside. Over the night it had rained and things looked ... renewed. All this would be destory if the Dynasty won. She thought to herself and knew this was her new life.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	8. Chapter 7: Wraning

Chapter 7: Wraning  
  
The next week passed painfully slow though Mona trained along side the Ronins and learned as qiuckly as she could she was distant and indifferent towards them. She only seemed to warm up to Yuli and White Blaze though she was mostly polite and respectful towards the Ronins.   
  
The next moring .... Mona woke up hearing feet moving and looked at her clock that showed: 9:00am. She groaned to herself, she only got three hours worth of sleep from having stayed awake most of the night thinking and from nightmares. Mona pulled herself out of bed and got dressed qiuckly. After doing some streachs to wake up she then headed downstairs. As Mona got to the bottom of the stairs she heard a commotion from the kicten. "Kento get away from the food!" Cye yelled and Mona saw Cye trying to keep Kento from the food.   
  
Taking pity on Cye Mona came into the kicten. "Here Cye let me lend you a hand." She said and Cye nodded. Mona pulled something from her pocket and hit Kento's knuckles. "Ouch! What the?" Mona held the handle of her pocket knife. "Now get out of the kicten. Or I'll use a frying pan next time." Mona said and Kento beat it out of there, Dais bust out laughing seeing Kento running from the kicten.   
  
"Thanks Mona." Cye said. "No problem Cye." She said walking away. As Mona walked out of the kicten she stepped over White Blaze and tripped over Sage and Cale who was walking to the kicten, she fell with an ungraceful *thud*.   
  
Mona rubbed her elbow and looked up at Sage. "That'll teach me to walk around half asleep." She said as Cale sturck out his hand to help her up, for a moment Mona looked at him in indescion but garbbed his wrist and he pulled her up. "What happen?" He asked. "Nothing." Mona as she walked away.  
  
Later that day .... Mona walked out of the house qiuetly, she didn't want to cacth the atteion of one of the guys, since the attack Mona barely could get out of the house alone so she had no intentions of losing her freedom now. Seeing White Blaze and Ryo she qiuckly ducked around a corner and headed toward the back of the house, towards the woods behind it. She walked deep into the woods but stopped looking around carefully, she got a sudden weird feeling from this area.   
  
Suddenly she heard footsteps behind and turned around, all she saw was a flash of color as the person moved to another area. In a circle the person moved so Mona had a hard time trying to see who it was. "Show yourself you coward!" She called into the shadows of the trees getting ready for a fight, on some sub conceinse level she knew it was not one of her comrades.   
  
"As you wish." Mona turned to hear a low female voice say mockingly. Out of the shadows of the trees and only a few feet infront of Mona was what looked to be a normal seventeen year old girl, at a height 5'6, her hair was jet black and her eyes was voilet colored which was spooky. She was dressed in normal street clothes but Mona knew the young woman was not normal.   
  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" She asked harshly. The young woman chukkled as if what Mona asked amused her. "I am Yvonne, bearer of the Mist armor." "So you are a Warlord." Mona repiled evenly. "And you belong to the Dynasty Mona, as this realm and your armor does." Yvonne said, Mona eyes lit with a angery flame equal to Wildfire's power. "Nethier I or my armor will EVER belong to the Dynasty! Nor will this realm!" She snarled her temper blazing, Yvonne just wacthed her with a mockingly amused look on her face.   
  
"That is what you think Cruelty. I am giving you the chance to surrender. Fighting the Dyansty will only waste your powers and waste time but sooner or later you serve the Dynasty. So why make it so hard on yourself? Surrender now, and I promise you it will go easy on you. Otherwise, it will be very hard for you." She said.   
  
"I suggest you and your master give up and leave the mortal or any other world for that matter alone because the Ronins and I will destory you, your master and any other evil." Mona growled, Yvonne nodded. " So be it. You brought this on your self Mona of Cruelty, remember that." She said and started to wait but stopped.  
  
"Oh and remember something else little Ronin." She said, Mona kept slient, her face a stony mask because something told her she didn't want to hear that Yvonne was going to thorw at her next. "Crious?" Yvonne asked. "Just say what you want you scum then leave. My pantience is not limtless." Mona hissed.  
  
Yvonne laughed at her. "Sooo tough I see. You been around the Seasonals haven't you? Well just remember, like Anubis they also served the Dynasty." She said. "What is that souppse to mean?" Mona asked. "Remember how and why Anubis died and remember what you was told the Seasonals was like during the Dynasty Wars. Be careful not to follow in thier footsteps." Yvonne said in a mockingly, aggorant tone.  
  
Yvonne didn't even have time to look surprised before she was tackled. She was older and taller then Mona but Mona had the avandgte of surprise and anger, when Yvonne insult the Seasonals Mona couldn't hold it back and let her have it. She punched Yvonne in the face altest three times before the Warlord slipped out of her grip. With cat like reflexes Yvonne jumped away from the young girl. "You will pay for that Ronin, soon I will return the favor." She hissed as she teleported away.   
  
Mona garled in the direction the Warlord went, she wasn't sure what possed her to fight with a trained warrior and a Warlord at that because of what she said about the Seasonals. I guess I respect them more then I thought. She thought to herself as she wipped dirt off her pants and touched a spot on her cheek, during the brief sturggle Yvonne had managed to land one punch, right to her left cheek it was going to bruise and it was cut but no prement damage. Looks like I've been wraned. I guess I need to talk to the others.   
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	9. Chapter 8: A needed battle

Chapter 8: A needed battle  
  
Mia turned Mona's head to one side looking at the cut. "No prement damage but that is going to be one nasty bruise." She said, Mona patiently indured Mia's check up before she faced the Ronins, she knew by thier expressions altest four of them was ready to chew her out for going off alone and they still didn't know how she got the bruise.   
  
"Now Mona if you will explain what happen?" Ryo asked in a friendly but frim tone of voice, Mona told them what happen; stopping after she met up with Yvonne. "So you ran into the Warlord of Mist?" Seckmeht asked, Mona nodded. "Yes." "Then what happen?" Dais asked.   
  
"To make a long story short she told to join the Dynasty, I refused of crouse. And ... we end up getting into a fist fight then she left." She chose her words carefully. "She just left, hit you and left? How did she manage to hit you?" Cale asked in a tone that said he didn't believe Mona. "Well, she wasn't the one that struck first. I was." Mona said calmly, she could have dorped a bomb and got less a reaction.  
  
"You did what?!" Dais nearly shouted, causing Mona to wince, she nodded keeping her eyes away from the eight Ronins. "Yes, she said something and I lost my temper. I tackled her and we sturggled briefly then she got away." Mona said. "Land any hits?" Kento asked, Sage elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't encourage her." He hissed.  
  
Mona smiled but answered Kento's question. "I'll put it like this, Yvonne is going to be wearing black and blue for a while." She answered. "Which wasn't a smart thing." Seckmeht reprimed, Mona shurgged. "Wethier it was a smart thing or not does not matter now, what matters is that it happened and there will be an attack soon." She said. "Excuss me?" Cye asked, Mona nodded.  
  
"You think Yvonne is going to let me get away with the fight? She will be humalited by her fellow Warlords for letting a mortal, a younger girl then her at that, put bruises on her. She will plan to make me pay dearly for her humalition." Mona predicted with a look on her face that said: I'm young but I'm not stuip. "And what makes you think that?" Rowen asked, Mona looked at him with a crook smile.   
  
"Female intution, alway have trust it and always will." She said, Rowen rolled his eyes at her while the Seasonals just shook thier heads but suddenly the rings on the Anicent staff started to clash together. "The Dynasty is here!" Kayura said. "Mona stay in here." Ryo said as the Ronins garbed their armor orbs. "But ...!" Mona started to object but Cale cut her off. "No buts Mona. You aren't ready for a fight aganist the Dynasty." Cale snapped at her. "Now stay in here with Yuli, Mia and Kayura where you will be safe." He said then followed the eight Ronins and White Blaze outside to the awaiting froces of the Dynasty.   
  
"About time Ronins." Tyler said smugly then looked towards the house. He is too calm, somethings up. Sage thought. "Wacth out behind you!" Yuli yelled as Ryo bought his swords up to block at attack from another warlord, Darco tried to cacth the Ronin leader from behind but Yuli's call wraned him and Ryo blocked Darco's trident with his kanatas. "So the child saw me but it won't save any of you!" He yelled as a net was dropped on the eight Ronins, as they sturggled a surge of black lighting ran over the net nearly pralzing the Ronins with pain.  
  
"Pitiful. They was caught so easy." Yvonne mocked. "Cruelty I know you can hear me!   
Come with us, you and your armor is we want." Scar called towards the house. "No Mona stay away from here!" Cale called to Mona knowing good and well she could hear him and the Warlord. "She will come and then it will be your lives Ronins." "Don't bet on it Warlord. You're not going to get away with this." Cale said, Darco kicked him hard in the side. "That is what you think Ronin scum. No one can save you."   
  
"Want a bet?!" A female voice suddenly yelled as a blur of color knocked Darco down hard, Mona rolled to the side and qiuckly got to her feet before Darco. "You want my armor then come and get it you @#$%! Armor of Cruelty!" Mona called upon her armor and just like her friends she disappered in a flash of light and reappered in full battle armor, her face was hidden by her helemet but there was no doubting she was ready to send the Warlords packing.   
  
"No, Mona! Get out of here!" Sage yelled at Mona but she ingored him and kept her atteion on the problem at hand. "Think you can fight us little Ronin? You do not even know your armor." Tyler snickered as he and his fellow Warlords moved in closer on her, Mona stood motionless, as if what was happening did not concern her.   
  
"My advice to you four is to get while the getting is good." She said sounding confident and slighty arrogent, the Warlords just laughed. "That is what you think. Surrend Cruelty, even the might Ronins can not defeat us." Suddenly Mona drew her weapon. "Don't say I didn't wran you. Quake With Fear!" Before the Warlords even had time to react Mona used her sure kill sending the Warlords packing. "This is not over!" Tyler snarled as he and his comrades teleported away.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	10. Chapter 9: Trust is needed

Chapter 9: Trust is needed  
  
After the Warlord left Mona cut the net holding the Ronins down and checked over the Ronins, none of them looked hurt. "You guys ok?" She asked, they nodded. "What about you?" Rowen asked. "I'll be fine." She said qiuckly as she powered down to street colthes, she felt drained of her engery but she manage to stay on her feet.  
  
"Come on, we need to get inside." Ryo said as the nine Ronins headed inside but as they got to the door Dais suddenly pulled Mona to the side. "Young lady." Uh oh. Mona thought, she knew she was in for it now, for the two weeks she been with the Ronins she found that Dais and the other Seasonals only start a stence with 'young lady' when she was about to get lectured or yelled at.   
  
"What did you think you was doing?" Dais asked her, Mona looked at her an annoyed look. "What did it look like I was doing? I was saving your butts that what I was doing." She said. "You was under orders to stay inside." Cale said, he saw a qiuck flash of fire light up in Mona's eyes hearing this. "I take orders from no one. Eseically not from you three." She hissed jerking her arm from Dais.   
  
"Mona, you have no battle exprience you could have been killed." Mona knocked Seckmeht's hand away from her as he tried to garb her arm. "I can take care of myself." She said and walked inside and up to her room, Mia wacthed her go up the stairs .and looked at the three Seasonals. I think a little guidance is needed for that girl not punishment. Anubis there are day I really do think we need you here more then ever. She thought to herself.   
  
A little later .... Mona sighed to herself, since her agurement with the Seasonals she had been in her room, both because she was tried and because she did not want to face the Seasonals again. Jerks, why is it all males are jerks? She thought to herself. Ok maybe not all but some of them are jerks. She corrected herself and took her armor orb in her hands, she looked at it for a few moments thinking and wondering.   
  
"Why is it I only see Anubis's memories and not Kayura's and why is it the guys are always acting so weird around me? Is it because I wear Anubis's armor?" She asked it but then shook her head. "Yea right, like you can answer those questions." She muttered outloud and put her armor orb back up as she heard a knock on the door.   
  
"Who is it?" She called hoping it was not one of the guys. "Mia." Mia answered and Mona opened the door a bit surprised. "What is it?" She asked letting Mia in and seeing the expression on her face. "Just thinking about someone." She said. "Anubis?" Mona asked and knew she hit home when she saw the look in Mia's eyes. "You really do miss him don't you?" She asked softly, Mia nodded. "The whole team does. He died saving the lives of four that tired to kill him more then once." Mia said in an tried voice, Mona noticed her expression was more the a friendship saddness, there was something else. Then it hit her.   
  
"You loved him didn't you?" She asked, Mia looked at her in surprise. "Your expression, I'm good at reading people and your expression has that ... saddness that comes from losing love." Mona said, Mia shook her head. "I guess I am a bit easy to read but to answer your question, yes I did." She said, Mona stood up qiuetly. "I can't say I know how you feel Mia because I don't, I never knew Anubis though I have seen his memories." She said. "His memories?" Mona nodded.   
  
"For the pass two months I been seeing his memories in my dreams from the day he recived his armor to the day he died. Though some was only flashes and blurs I seen most of them for better and wrose." She said remembering the times she woke up shaking from the dreams or nightmares as she often labeled them. "Mona." Mia's voice interrupted Mona's thoughts.   
  
"I know you say you don't trust the guys, maybe you don't. But try to know them better, this distrust is making things harder on them." She said, Mona turned towards her. "Harder?" She asked, Mia nodded. "With the threat of the Dynasty things are hard but well .... you do carry some charaties like Anubis and you bear his armor. I think that kind of makes it hard for the guys to deal with it and since you keep to yourself it hard to learn who you are." Mia said.  
  
"I learned it's sometimes better to be alone. No one can hurt you then." Mona said. "You can get hurt, alone or with another Mona." Mia said, Mona sighed. "I know, it just ..." "Just?" Mia asked. "I've be a lone wolf for so long I wonder if I am even capable of trusting another. I trust the guys but ..." Mona shook her head. "You will find a way Mona. You are a member of this team Mona, you can not always go lone wolf on us."   
  
"I know no other way." Mona answered stiffenly. "Then learn Mona. Do you not think that it wasn't diffcult for the other Seasonals and Kayura to join and become part of the team with the Ronins after all that that had happened between them?" Mia asked, Mona was slient, she hadn't thought about that. "We had to come to terms with oursleves as you must Mona. I know you don't trust some of us, you may not even like some of the team but you must work with them and give them a chance." She said and left leaving Mona to think.  
  
Mona sighed to herself after locking the door and flopped on her bed staring up at the cleing thinking over what Mia said to her. Can't hid in the shadows froever, Hope. You got to give them a chance. Mona thought to herself as she stood up and walked downstairs hearing Cye called for dinner. Mona took a seat beside Dais, she noticed she was getting the look over from the Seasonals and some of the elemental Ronins because she normally sat beside Yuli and Kento and everbody heard of her agurement with the Seasonals.  
  
But Mona did not say a word, she only ate dinner with the others listening to the small talk around the table, after dinner she went outside and waited. Like she knew they would, she soon saw the Seasonals come out, they didn't seem to know she was outside so she tapped Cale on the shoulder, she could have swore he jumped before he whirled around to see who was there and it was all she could do to surpress a smile. "A little jumpy aren't we?" She asked. "Hardly." Cale answered warily. Ok not what I was hoping for but altest he didn't knock my head off my shoulders. Mona thought suddenly realizing she had no plan or idea what to do next.  
  
"Alright Mona what is it?" Seckmeht asked surprising Mona, her face must have showed her surprise because he added. "First you sit beside Dais without aguring with him and you join us out here? What is it?" He asked, Mona blew a bang of hair out of her eyes. "I had a talk with Mia and I guessed I had been acting alittle ... um .... bicthy to you three and I am sorry for that." She said, the Seasonals were dumbfounded! Mona, apologizing?! "I, uh, we accept the apology." Dais said after sreaching for words, Mona nodded and walked inside.   
  
"The second you think you got that girl figured out huh?" Rowen asked stepping out of the shadows where he was listening. "Yea, the second you think you got that girl figured out she does something competly unexpected." Cale agreed. "Then preharps there is more to her then we first saw." Rowen said, Seckmeht looked over at him. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.   
  
"Think about it, she been with us two weeks and it has been pretty much a carsh crouse in learning about her armor and trying to see who of us she can trust, we only started to know her and something tells me that girl is going to be thorwing us some more surprises." Rowen said as he walked away.   
  
The next afternoon ..... Mona walked down the diveway slowly, for apperance's sake and because she refused to abanond her friends Mona still hung out with her friends and attend training with her sensi but now she was careful not to act at full streanght after discovering the armor need increase her streanght, speed, staima and many other things.  
  
"You are late." Kento said to Mona as she walked over to the group. "Lay off Kento, she got here as fast as she could." Dais said walking over with Cale and Seckmeht, Mona was surprised with him as Kento shurgged and walked away. Mona turned to Dais and the other Seasonals. "I think that settles us." Cale muttered and looked at Mona. "Truce?" He asked, Mona looked from him to his two comrades who looked compeltly serious. "Truce." She answered and shook hands with the three other Seasonals.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	11. Chapter 10: The game begins

Chapter 10: The game begins  
  
"Cacth me then! Draw first blood." Mona heard herself call to some people as she ran, someone shouted they was going to cacth her but Mona only laughed and kept running. She had to run, not let her friends cacth her even if she knew they wouldn't really hurt her. Mona ran saw a glint out of the corner of her right eye, though it was just a flash of color she stopped and looked around. All the wraning she had was hearing something cut thourgh the air before she was knocked backwards and pain cut thourgh her left leg. Mona looked around and saw nothing but there was a thin trail of blood across her leg, just below the knee. "First blood to me Haru." A male voice said mockingly as a figure stood in the shadows of the trees. Mona knew that voice. "Anubis." She whispered.  
  
Mona sat up straight in her bed her breathing coming into short gasps of air. She looked around and dorpped back onto the bed. "Anubis you have got to leave me alone! This can't keep going on, so knock it off with the dreams!" She hissed into the night.   
  
The next day ..... "Ryo, have you seen Mona? She's not here at the training grounds." Enquired Cale, Ryo just shook his head. "Cale, my friend, I haven't seen Mona since lunch." He replied but stopped as he walked passed the living room. "I think I know where she is." He ponited to a figure curled up in a chair. "Mona, it's time for training." Ryo said, gently nudging Mona. "Just five more minutes." Mona responded in a sleepy voice. "Let me try." Cale said, Ryo looked up at him and nodded. "Ok but don't rough her up too badly." He said, as he stepped back.  
  
Cale went up to the chair and promtly garbbed Mona by the collar of her shirt and jerked her out of the chair causing her to hit the floor with her head. "Hey!" Mona objected looking up at him. "Training time Mona, now get to training or I'll have you training until sunset!" he roared, THAT got Mona to her feet qiuckly. "I'm going!" Mona said as she nearly flew out of the house. "Nice job." Ryo commented as he walked outside as well.   
  
After training Mona closed her eyes tightly getting light headed, finally she swung up from her upside down postion. "I don't see how Dais can do that!" She muttered as she stood up on the tree banch carefully to keep her balance, she saw Rowen walking around under her. Careful to be qiuet she knelt on the limb and waited. Her charge had no idea what he was getting into as he walked under her. Now! Mona thought and jumped. "Quake With Fear!" She yelled knocking Rowen down.   
  
"What the ... Mona! Give a heart attack why don't you?!" Rowen asked sitting up, Mona crossed her arms over her chest. "Serves you right Rowen, you should be more aware of your surrounding. A Warlord could attack you as easily as I did." She said in a serious matter of fact tone of voice, Rowen looked at her in surprise then shook his head. "What?" She asked. "Nothing, nothing." He said getting up, Mona knocked him back down.   
  
"Uh uh Rowen. I'm not letting you up until you tell me." She said to him. "Just ... you remind me of Anubis when you talk like that." Rowen said, Mona stiffen visibly. "Well ... well, I guess it is a habit." She said qiuckly and let Rowen up and walked away. The blue haired Ronin wacthed with confusion as Mona broke into a run, running deep into the wood.  
  
Mona didn't stop running until she had to, only when her lungs burned with need for air did she slow down into a walk. Mona walked to a pond she seen when she was walking with White Blaze weeks ago and sat down because her head was light and spinning.  
  
Suddenly a hand pushed aganist the back of her neck bowing her head. "Just take some deep breathes, you will feel better in a moment." A bristh accented voice said, Mona would have jumped up under normal cricustances but she knew whose voice that belonged to. "I guess I overdid it a little. Huh Cye?" She asked and looked up at him. "How did you keep up with me anyway?" She asked. "It wasn't easy. And I got a question for you Mona. Are you on the track team or something?" He asked, Mona shook her head. "No but I've always liked running, jogging and anything else involing speed." She said, Cye nodded and sat down beside her.   
  
"So why did you run off?" He asked. "Just got some things on my mind." Mona said qiuetly. "And?" Cye asked gently, he could tell from her actions and tone that what ever she was going to say was something she was uncomfortable about. "And since I can't think them away I needed to run them off. Need to wear myself out." She answered. "Did it work?" Cye asked. "I'll let you know tommorw moring." Mona repiled as she stood up, Cye on the other hand did not get up and stopped her from standing up.   
  
"Mona let me see your hands." He said, Mona was confused by the request. "Why?" She asked. "Just let me see your hands." Cye requested again and Mona compiled after a moment holding her hands out, plam up. Cye took her hands in his, and closed his eyes contrecting. "Cye ...?" Mona started to ask but then felt warmth on her forhead as the symbol of trust glowed fanitly on Cye's. For some reason Mona felt panic wash thourgh her and jerked away from Cye, Cye did not say anything for a moment as he stood.   
  
He looked at her for a few momentsas if looking for something, he must have found what he was looking for because he turned away. "Come on, we had better get back to the others." He said and one confused Mona followed him but there seem to be an agreement between the two not to speak or ask about what had happened.  
  
That night Mona fell asleep before her head hit the pillow, she wore herself out as she planned and hoped she would be too tried to dream but her sleep was distbured by one dream.   
  
"Haru." "Hope." "Mona." Three different voices called three different names but Mona knew instinctly that all three was directed towards her. "Who is there?" She called back into the shadow, all she could see was outlines of people, five people to be excat. "Be careful bearer of Cruelty. The darkness has decied the game is to begin again and you will not always be able to depend on the Ronins to help you. Instead it is you that must help in saving them and your own self." A faintly famliar male voice said. "What? Save us from what?" Mona asked trying to pin down this mystery. "Just remember what was said. The game has begun." Another voice said and Mona's dream ended as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	12. Chapter 11: I'm not Anubis!

Chapter 11: I'm not Anubis!   
  
"Hey Kayura can I have a word with you?" Mona asked Kayura the next moring before breakfast and with a look to the others she added. "In pritave." Kayura nodded and walked outside with Mona. "What is it?" Kayura asked getting to the heart of the problem. "There is something I have not been telling the team. And though I'm not sure it holds water I think it is important." Mona said, Kayura looked at her in confusion. "I don't think I follow." She said and Mona explained everything about the dreams she kept having and the one she had last night.   
  
Kayura's face was ecthed with worry. "And you have no idea what is causing this?" Kayura asked. "None." Mona answered, Kayura nodded and was slient with thought. "I think we need to consult with the other Ronins about this Mona." She said, Mona sighed heavily and nodded. "Yea, I was afaird of that." She answered as the two walked inside.   
  
"So you think there is something behind these dreams?" Dais asked Kayura, Kayura nodded. "Yes, I do believe so. I think Mona has other abilties outside of the armor." "What?" Mona asked nearly coming to her feet, Kayura looked at her. "Yes, you said yourself you been having these dreams before you became the bearer of the armor of Cruelty. I believe you may have forsight or a fanit ability to know things that has happened or are happening. All these can not be a condeince." Kayura said.  
  
Mona decied not to agure with that. "But what does it mean: the game has begun. What game?" She asked, Ryo gave her a 'who knows' look. "The fight." Cale said qiuetly, the elemental Ronins, Mia, Yuli, Kayura and Mona turned to look at him and the other two male Seasonals. "To the Dynasty this is just a game, that is probaly what it meant." Dais said.  
  
"Then we must beat them at thier own game." Sage said. "You mean attack them?" Mona asked in surprise, Sage nodded. "That is excalty what I meant. We have been defense for every attack they made so far but so far they are far and in between. I think we should make an offense attack before they can come at us with more then we can handle." Sage said in a tone that showed he had thought it over. "You thought this over?" Ryo asked his friend. "Yes." Sage answered.  
  
"Then it is settled, we attack the Dynasty. But the question is when." Mona said, she flinched at the look Seckmeht shot her. "No Mona, not this time." He said, Mona knew what he meant: she was to stay out of this mission. "No." She said standing up. "Mona you go in there you can be killed." Dais said to her. "So can you." Mona retorted. "You can be as easily killed as I could. And if you haven't yet noticed I am also a part of this team. You can't push me to the side everytime there is a fight!" She exclaimed.   
  
"^($@ it Mona!" Mona and just about everyone else flinched, they never heard Cale shout a cruse before. "You are not going on this mission and that is final!" "And who named you my lord and dictor?!" Mona shouted back, her temper wasn't enraged yet but her sense of injustice was.   
  
"I am as much part of this team as you are Cale, as much as a Seasonal as well. I'm not made of china and I don't break easily so knock it off with the gaurdian act!" She said. "Mona listen, you go you might get killed." Rowen said to the bearer of Cruelty.  
  
"And so might you. Am I the only one in this room that thinks I'm not going to be killed?! Or do you guys know something I don't?" Mona retorted as she spun around. "Wethier it is with you guys or without you, I'm going. You guys can waste your engery and time to try and stop me but one way or another I am going." She said going to her room.  
  
"Anubis sto ..." Dais started to say and realized his mistake one second too late. "For heaven's sake!" Mona shouted loud enough to wake the dead as she turned to the Ronins. "I am not Anubis!"   
******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************8  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	13. Chapter 12: The contorl ends here!

Chapter 12: The contorl ends here  
  
The Ronins looked at Mona as she tries to contorl her temper. "I'm not Anubis." She repeated herself, her voice showing her strain aganist letting them have it. "Well your attiude reminds us of Anubis." retorted Kento. "Stop comparing me to him! He is dead! I'm not him and I can never be him!" Mona snapped.   
  
"Then why do you keep getting so upset when his name is mentioned?" asked Sage. Mona stopped, why was she so upset? She shook her head. "That doesn't matter." She retorted. "It DOES matter!" Snapped Ryo. "Anubis was a person who we respected, and when someone starts acting like him, we get curious." He stated, Mona looked at Ryo with fire in his eyes. "I never knew Anubis so how can I act like him?" She hissed.  
  
"You may never have know him, but you sure do act like him babe, heck you even look like him in a way!" said Kento, giving her a quick look. "For the love of the mortal world! I'm not Anubis! I just bear his armor!" Mona shouted but then suddenly she felt like someone punched her hard in the stomach frocing her to one knee as the air was knocked out of her and pain ripped right thourgh her. "Mona?" Dais asked seeing Mona go to one knee fast. "What is it?" He asked.   
  
Mona just groaned in pain, something was wrong, very wrong. It was like something was trying to tear at her from the inside, from her very soul. Soul, my soul is loyalty. The armor! Mona thought. "The armor." She said to the others. "What?" Kento asked. "The armor, it is doing something to her, trying to contorl her!" Kayura said realizing what Mona meant.  
  
"Mona, remember who you are. Don't let the armor control you!" Rowen said. "Easy said then done and you aren't helping in the matter." Mona snapped but she was already trying to contorl her breathing, she had to calm down to think clearly and stop what was going on or she was going to hyperventelate and pass out. "Might I suggest that you try to sit down, and meditate. That might make things easier to handle." said Sage, as he carefully moved toward her.   
  
Mona nodded giving her premission, Sage helped calm her breathing and begin the meditation. As she did so, Mona could feel the pain starting to ease, she contreced on her breathing and felt something, like a sixth sense wraning her to not move as the pain left her competly and she knew the armor's contorl was over.   
  
"The armor is stuble in it's contorl, but knowing who you are helps breaks it's contorl." Mona kept her eyes closed, she wasn't sure if the voice she heard was her imagation or real but she questioned it. "Why did the armor not affect Kayura Anubis? Because she is of the Ancient clan?" She asked qiuetly to the first bearer of the Cruelty armor but the others also heard her.  
"Then perhaps Mona too is of the Ancient's lineage." Suggested Rowen, as he powered down to his street colthes.  
  
"No, something else. There was a reason the armor was contorling me. That why I kept paincing each time you meation Anubis and why I would act like him at times. The armor was contorling me. It was stuble contorl since he aad I share some chararistes but there still was contorl from the armor." Mona said to him coming out of the meditated trance.  
  
"Then perhaps she is related somehow to Anubis." suggested Cye. "But there is no way she can be related." Dais said. "Why?" Kento asked. "The last person that was related to Anubis was named Hope. She died before the Dynasty Wars." Mona gasped softly, her face showing shock. "What is it?" Ryo asked. "Ryo, Hope is my real name. I'm Hope Shigwatsu." Mona said. Cale, Dais and Seckmeht all looked at her at the same times, their faces showing shock and disbelief.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	14. Chapter 13: The turth comes out

Chapter 13: The turth comes out  
  
"Your real name?" Mona nodded at Cale's question. "Yes, you see I guess it would be about two months before the Dynasty Wars when I ran from my home after my grandmother died. I wasn't wacthing where I was running so I was hit by a car and knocked into a coma. When I came out I decied to go by a different name, Mona." She answered and saw the looks the Seasonals had.   
  
"Hope, why didn't you come to us? You would have been welcome with the rest of the Seasonals." Dais stated, moving toward her. Mona shot him a look. "How was I souppse to know Anubis and I was related? I didn't even know the Dynasty existed before I got the armor. And how did YOU know about me?" She asked.   
  
Dais sighed. "Its a long story. We really need to go someplace quiet and talk this over." he said, as he offered her his hand, to help her up. Mona looked at him for a few moment and stood on her own. "Thanks, but I can get up on my own." She said, Dais looked at her for a few long moments and nodded as he, she, Seckmeht and Cale walked outside to talk.  
  
Kento got up to follow them, but was held back by Ryo. "I think that they need to work this out on their own." he said. "What do you think .." Cye started to ask but Ryo shook his head. "They will explain when it is time. Mona desreves some answers." Sage nodded. "I hope they can work it all out." he said.  
  
Meanwhile outside ... "Fifteen years ago Talpa sensed a disburance in the balance of power of good and evil. He sent us to go find out what held the power and we found a newborn child. Our neice, you Hope. You was related to all four of us, of our bloodlines." He said. "So I was related to you but what does that have to do with the distburance Talpa felt?" Mona asked, Seckmeht took up the story then.   
  
"Apperantly you was what Talpa sensed, even as a baby we could see you held a power within but we knew what would happen to you if Talpa knew. You see you are the descent of someone we had pretty much raised in the Dynasty many years ago, the woman, Rebecca, died giving birth to her child and we was ordered to kill the child. But for the mother's sake we took her to the mortal realm and left her. You are the great granddaughter of that child. And if Talpa knew that you was of Rebecca's and of our bloodlines he would most likely have you killed."   
  
"So what did you do?" Mona asked. "We left you alone, we said we let you grow to become stronger but we all knew it was a lie. Then two months before the Dynasty Wars we got word that you had died and we believed you died of grief but we was never sure. And the rest is history." Cale said. Mona's head was bowed in though after being told the stution surrounding her birth and what happen afterwards. "So ..." She said slowly trying to think but unsure of what to say.   
  
"Believe us Mona, we know this is a shock for you, it is also for us. We only wish we had known you were still around." Seckmeht stated. "If you had it would have been wrose for me." Mona said shaking her head. "It was better you didn't know I was still alive. I only regret not seeing Anubis before he died." That caused all the Seasonals to bow their heads, it still hurt in regard to how Anubis had died.   
  
Mona winched realizing what she said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She said. "It is alright. We just missed you." said Dais as he did something that totally caught Mona off gaurd, he pulled her over and hugged her. Mona tensed for a moment, more out of surprise then anything else. She smiled softly. "I know .... my uncle." Dais suddenly stiffen, his mind flashing back to the recurring nightmares he, Seckmeht and Cale kept having. They tell the furtue. He thought.  
  
Dais pulled away. "Hope where is you kanji orb?" he asked, Mona pulled it out of her pocket. "Right here, why?" Dais suddenly swiped the kanji orb. "Hey!" Mona objected. "You're going to have to PROVE that you deserve this kanji orb." he said, hoping to see what she would do. Mona studied her unlce and realized that something was up.   
  
She shurgged and looked like she was going to walk away but suddenly spun around lauching a spin kick, cacthing Dais in the stomach. Caught unperpared by the kick, the wind was knocked out of his stomach, causing Dais to drop the kanji orb. Mona qiuckly garbed the kanji orb and looked at Dais and her other two unlces.  
  
"Now you mind explaining to me that the heck that was about?!" She asked them. "Just a test, dear neice. Just a test." said Cale. Mona looked at him supsionly. "Why? Have I not proven in battle I can fight?" She asked. "You have but is it see who you would react." Seckmeht answered qiuckly. Mona wasn't sure weither of she believed him or not but she deiced to let it go.   
  
"Just don't try it again. Next time I might not go on easy on you unlce." She said to Dais, Dais just nodded, trying to hold onto his stomach. Mona smirked slighty. "That why you don't test a female. You'll get hurt everytime." She said and walked back into the house.  
  
The Ronins just looked on dumbfounded as Mona walked by, she looked at them. "What?" She asked. "You just kicked Dais so fast. Faster than we've seen anyone else but us do so." said a shocked Rowen. "Well, he was off gaurd and I been training with you guys remember?" Mona asked, Ryo nodded. "I guess that shows that you never make a lady upset." Hope nodded.   
  
"But you forgot something. I'm not a lady. I'm a tomboy." She said, Sage nodded. "And one more thing." "What?" Mona asked. "Should we call you Mona or Hope?" He asked, Mona thought about it for a moment. "Call me Hope." She said and walked upstairs but she was unaware of the worried looks three people casted after her knowing what they now had to do to save her life and knowing it may push her from them and the rest of the group.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the  
new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my  
friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you  
please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	15. Chapter 14: Friends don't tell on friend...

Chapter 14: Friends don't tell on friends  
  
Hope sat on a tree limb, waiting and wacthing the ground below her but careful to be aware of her surroundings. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a blonde haired figure. Prefect. She thought to herself as she carefully waited. Now! Mona thought and ponched. "Quake With Fear!" She yelled knocking Sage down and nearly giving him a heart attack too. Sage shot Hope a dirty look as he got up.   
  
"Hope you ready need to stop doing that." "Doing what? Knocking you guys down?" Hope asked. "Yelling your sure kill everytime." Sage answered. "It keeps you on your ..." Hope suddenly jumped backwards as a black haired figure tried to knock her down. "Toes." She finished and looked at Ryo. "You got to do better then that Wildfire." She said calling him by his armor's name on purpose.  
  
Ryo shot her a look that said it all and Hope qiuckly changed the subject. "What is the total for today?" She asked, the tree jump as Hope had come to call it was part of a training session that she and the Elements (some time the other Seasonals) Ronins did, a training in planning, awareness and stealth.   
  
"Well lets see, you got Sage, you avoided me but Rowen, Kento and Cye ..." "Already got jumped or nearly jumped." The bearer of Hardrock said walking over to the three with Cye and Rowen. "What?" Sage asked. "I think she let Cye off easy, she jumped behind him but she didn't knock him to the ground anyway. And I was the only one to get the dorp on her." Rowen answered. "I don't go easy on anyone Rowen, I just decied to change tatics and I almost didn't get him." Hope defened herself, in the time she spent with the Ronins Cye had become like an older brother to her but she knew in training she couldn't play favorites so she didn't.   
  
Ryo nodded. "Then I guess that is it for the day." He said, the others nodded and started towards the house. "Hey guys I got an idea, lets head down to the lake." Cye said, the other Element Ronins nodded in agreement but Rowen noticed Hope hung back. "Hey Hope, you coming?" He asked, Hope nodded and walked with them to the house and then to the lake.   
  
Hope sat on the grass near the lake wacthing the guys swim but she politely refused to swim when they ask her. Wonder what the problem is. Cye thought to himself and swam over to the bank, when he motioned her over Hope sat at the egde of the lake. "What is wrong?" Cye asked, Hope sighed. "I can't swim." She said qiuetly. "What?" Cye asked taken back. "What I said, I can't swim and I kind of have a fear of it." Cye regaurded her in surprise and she explained. "When I was elven, I nearly drowned and I've had a fear of swimming since." Hope dorpped her voice to a whisper so only Cye could hear her.   
  
Cye nodded sympathly. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." "I wanted but I don't want to swim." She answered, Cye nodded and swam away. Sorry bro but lack of trust and fear are two things I can never overcome. Hope thought and wacthed as Kento slaphed Sage with water, starting a water fight between the five Element ronins, unfortanly the fight was close to the bank getting Hope soaked. "Guys!" She yelled as she stood up. "Oh great." She muttered to herself shaking the water off, Kento wacthed her then getting an idea swam over to Rowen and told him his plan, Rowen grinned and nodded and climbed out of the water.  
  
"Hey Hope." Rowen called coming up behind her. "What?" She asked turning her back to the water. "Think fast." Rowen said and looked like he was going to toss water on her, Hope jumped backwards but started to lose her footing on the slippery bank. "Hope!" Cye called as she fell backwards into the water and disappered before the surface without a sound. "Guys, she can't swim!" Cye yelled at the other Elemental Ronins. "What?!" Ryo asked as Cye also disappered under the surface. A mintue tickled by. "Come on Cye, come on." Kento muttered.   
  
Three mintues but still no sign of Cye or Hope. Five mintues, Ryo looked about ready to go under after them too. "Wait Ryo, look." Sage said as he saw something under the water move, Cye came above surface holding on to Hope who was failing slighty but looked half out of it. "Come on guys help me here." Cye said, Kento helped Cye get Hope to the bank and out of the water. Hope laid on the bank for a few moments gasping for air and shaking badly. "Hope, Hope you ok?" Cye asked her helping her into a sitting postion, Hope only nodded then looked up.   
  
"Uh oh." She muttered seeing three male figures. "What?" "Before Cye found me I called to my uncles thourgh the armor link." Hope said seeing her three uncles. "What happen?" Dais asked with a look that could melt steel. "Well you see ..." Rowen started to say. "What Rowen is going to say is when I had got up to head to the house I lost my footing and slipped into the water." Hope hung her head slighty in shame. "And I do not know how to swim so I nearly drowned myself. Luckly Cye such a good swimmer." She said cutting Rowen off, Rowen looked at her in surprise.   
  
"You are alright?" Seckmeht asked his neice. "Yes, I'm alright now." She said standing up and putting her hands in her pockets to hide the shaking. The uncles didn't look convienced so Hope put on a good face and started to head home but stopped to wait for the guys not wanting to give them the chance to undo her lie. Rowen and the others seemed to get the message and headed home too.   
  
Twenty mintues later ...... Hope sat in the sunlight letting her partly dried hair hang down, though she heard footsteps she didn't look up until someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hmm?" She looked up at Rowen and Kento. "Hey guys." She greeted them. "Hope, look, I'm ... I mean we are sorry about what happened today. We didn't know you couldn't swim." Rowen said. "I know, I should have told you guys before but atlest now you know." She said to them. "Hope, why didn't you tell your uncles the turth?" Kento asked her.   
  
"Because if I had who knows what they might have done to you two, or atlest to Rowen. You guys are my friends so I couldn't let something like that happen because friends don't tell on friends. Just be alittle more careful next time." She said standing up to face them. "Do you want us to teach you how to swim?" Rowen asked, Hope shook her head. "No, I will have to overcome my own fear on my own. But thanks anyway." She said as she went inside. "Sure thing Hope." Rowen said. "I guess Sage wasn't too far off the nail. But you really think she ..." Rowen shook his head. "We will find out sooner or later." He said as they also headed in.  
***************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	16. Chapter 15: Knowleadge makes a doubting ...

Chapter 15: Knowleadge makes a doubting Hope  
  
Cale opened the bedroom door quietly, careful not to be heard. He saw Hope was fast asleep with her kanji orb on the table beside her bed. "I'm sorry. But this is for your own good." He whispered as he took the kanji orb. "Uncle Cale." Cale swore his heart stopped hearing Hope say his name but then realized she was dreaming. "No, don't hurt them. Leave them alone." Hope said in her sleep as her peaceful sleep was interrupted by a nightmare.   
  
Hope pulled at the shackles on each of her wrists chaining her to the wall as she helplessly wacthed the stranger slashed at the already hurt Cale. "Leave him alone!" She called out to the stranger. "Why don't you pick on someone not injuried, you coward!" She screamed trying to take his atteion from her uncles. "Very well Daughter of Bloodlines." The person said turning to face her, Hope was shocked to see the person was a young man who appered to be around seveteen, his black hair was held back but his sea green eyes was on Hope's shocked expression.   
  
"Surely you remember me. Little Spring." Hope stiffen at the name. "That name, it was what I heard in my dreams." The young man nodded and gave a cold smile that sent shivers down Hope's spine. "What do you want you coward?" She asked him sounding a lot more confident and brave then she felt at that moment. "Why are you angery with me? It is your uncles, the other three Seasonals that led us to this. Was it not Cale who took your kanji orb on that night?" "Liar! My uncles has done no such thing!" Hope shot back.   
  
"That is what you think but preharps I should let you see my power and you can see what power will be your's should you join with me." All Hope saw was a flash of light and heard the sound of metal hitting flesh and a cry of pain ripped from someone. "NO! Leave them alone!" She screamed.   
  
"Leave them alone!" Hope heard herself scream and suddenly hands garbed her. "Hold her!" Hope wildly fought, she kicked, bit, hit and tried to scream. "Hope! Hope! Calm down! It's us!" She heard someone yell and felt a sharp slap across the face. That slap brought Hope to her senses, she realized Cale, Kento and Sage was trying to hold her down due to the reason she had been fighting and yelling in her sleep, Sage's right hand was bleeding and the others was at her bedroom door.   
  
Hope slowly relaxed her tensed mucles. "It was just a dream." She said sitting up. "Are you alright?" Cale asked his voice holding concern. "Yea just a briused pride. And cheek." She said rubbing her left cheek to take the string away. "I'm sorry I slapped you but it seemed to be the only way to bring you to your senses." Cale said.   
  
"Well I'm gald you did so. Anything would have been better then staying in that dream." Though she try to keep it from happening her voice carcked slighty. "What happen?" Cye asked. "I'll tell you guys in the moring." Hope said, the others took that as a request for their departure and agreeing they left, all but Cale.  
  
"You are sure you are alright?" He asked, Hope nodded. "Yes, I'm sure." She said then asked. "Uncle Cale, how did you get in here?" She asked. "I was .... already in here when you started screaming." "Why?" Hope asked surprised by that and the hestiantion in his voice. "Checking on you. I do it every now and then." Cale answered qiuckly, a little too qiuckly for Hope but she decied to not say anything about it, yet. "I'm gald you was. Goodnight my uncle." She said to him, Cale nodded and left as well.   
  
Hope closed the door behind him and looked at where her kanji was, it was no longer there but on the floor. Like someone dorpped it. But why would Uncle Cale try to take my kanji orb? She asked herself and locked her bedroom door decieding that was the last of the night vists anyone would get.  
  
"You don't look so good." Mia said to Hope softly, Hope nodded triedly. "I didn't get much sleep last time after the nightmare." She repiled honsently, she didn't want to go back to sleep for fear of what she would see this time. "Maybe you should not go to training today." Hope managed a smile, weak at best. "No Mia, I need to go into training. Anyway it will do me a lot of good." She said, gratful for Mia's concern but feeling it was also not needed. Mia didn't seem so sure but nodded and allowing Hope to slip outside to the training area.   
  
Hope worked out with the bo and kanata, she decied she needed to be good with most weapons in case she got into a stution where she couldn't call her armor. Towards an hour and half of training Hope sat down for a moment feeling slighty drained and pulled her knees up to her cheast and laying her chin on them thinking about the nightmare and wondering if Cale had been trying to take her armor orb. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear anyone until she felt a tap on her shoulder and she nearly jumpped out of her skin. "Don't do that!" She said to the green haired Ronin of Vemon as she stood.  
  
"You should be more aware of your surroundings Hope." Seckmeht said. "Oh just leave me alone." Hope snapped back not meaning to sound so mean spirited but she was tried and confused. But Seckmeht garbed her shoulder as she stood to go. "Hold on Hope, look I only want to talk to you." "About what?" She asked pulling away from him though she was sure she knew the answer, Seckmeht let her pull away as she turned to face him. "About last night." He answered, Hope groaned inwards. How did I know he was going to bring that up? She asked herself.   
  
"It was just a nightmare, a very bad nightmare." She said, Seckmeht gave her a side ways look. "Why is it I have a hard time believeing you?" He asked, Hope gave him an innocent look. "Maybe it is because you don't believe many people?" She asked with a straight face. "Hope." Hope's shoulders slumped in resign knowing that tone and seeing the look he gave her, one that said: we can do this the easy or hard way but ethier way you are going to talk.   
  
"My uncle it is nothing. It was just a dream that is all." She said as calmly as possible, Seckmeht was not falling for it. "I believe that you are lying to me Hope. Now will you tell me the truth, or ....." Hope had it with thearts, from all sides. "Or what Uncle Seckmeht? Or what? You have no right to order me around constantly when you don't even seem to know half of the reasons things are happening! So just leave me alone!" She shouted as she turned on her heels and walked away away not so calmly.   
  
"Hope what are you ....?" Rowen started to ask as Hope blew right pass him and shut her bedroom door not so gently. "What was that about?" Ryo asked Rowen. "Beats me." Rowen answered. Hope leaned aganist her bedroom door putting her right hand over her eyes. When they said ignorance is bless it was an understatment. She thought to herself.   
***************************************************************  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments 


	17. Chapter 16: No you can't fight

Chapter 16: No you can't fight  
  
That evening Hope walked in the woods near the manor, she wasn't going far but carried her armor orb with her just incase of an Dynasty attack. After an hour or so of walking she stopped. "I guess I better head home." She said to herself and turned to head back but stopped seeing a figure in the woods.  
  
Hope groaned to herself. "Just what I needed: company." "Now, now little Cruelty is that how you greet your furtue comrade?" Darco asked her, Hope laughed humorlessly. "Yea right." She muttered then got serious. "Armor of Cruelty!" Hope called her armor and garbed her weapon within a few moments.   
  
Hope faced Darco and she took a defensive stance but then out of the shadows of the tree stepped Scar. Hope looked up at glance at him for a moment then turned her atteion back to Darco not daring to take her eyes off him for long.   
  
"Good Cruelty, you seem to know your armor well but can you hold aganist us?" Scar asked. "You want to get your butts kicked like last time then be my guests." She answered. "You was luckly last time, we offer one last chance: surrender or be brought by froce!" Darco snarled. "Shut your trap and fight you yellow belly coward!" Hope snapped back.   
  
Meanwhile back at the manor ..... "Guys!" Cye called to the other Ronins. "What is it Cye?" Mia asked as she and the other Ronins came into the living room. "Something is wrong. The armors are acting up for some reason." He said as Seckmeht's showed his kanji orb was glowing friecely. "Mine, Cale's and Dais's are acting up. We don't know why they are acting up but the last time mine and the other Seasonals acted up was when Ryo called Inferno to defeat Talpa. But Ryo is not calling his armor." He said. Mia gasped. "That could mean that somehow, Hope is calling upon her armor! She's in trouble!" Mia said.  
  
Mia was right too, Hope had her hands full with both of the Warlords and some soldiers. "Why ..." Down went down soilder. "Don't ...." Down went down soilder. "You ...." Down went down soilder. "Ever ...." Down went down soilder. "Quit!" Hope shouted as she destoryed another soldier but then the soldiers and Warlords disappered! Hope looked around catiously, thinking it was a trap. But she did not sense the Warlords's presence so she powered down to subarmor.   
  
She turned to leave but then ... "Hope! Look out!" Yuli's wraning came too late and Hope was knocked back into a tree by the blast of engery. "Hope!" Yuli yelled as the Ronin of Cruelty slumped knocked sensless by the froce of the hit. "Yuli, run, get of out here." Hope called as she froced herself to her feet but stumbled, her senses not competley back.   
  
Yuli did as Hope ordered and ran back to the house as Hope faced the Ronin. "You have detrimination girl, admirable but foolish." Scar commented as Hope steadied herself. "Quit stalling and fight, lest you have no honor even for that." Hope hissed when suddenly ....  
  
"Snake Fang Strike!" The two Warlords barely escape Seckmeht's sure kill as he, Dais and Cale appered on the scene. "Hope get out of here!" Cale ordered his neice. "Like hell I will." Hope repiled. "Hope that is an order!" Dais yelled as he took down some soldiers. Hope ingored him and fought the soldiers, trying to her to the two Warlords.  
  
All Hope saw was a blur of green before she was hit hard in the side, she fell and rolled, her side burning with pain. Burning? But that can only happen if .... vemon. Hope thought and looked at her attacker. Seckmeht was standing over her and in his hand was a dagger red with blood. Hope's blood. "Go, now." He ordered sounding like the once Warlord of Vemon, Hope saw her other two uncles had done nothing to stop him as she climbed to her feet, holding onto her bloodly she ran from the battle grounds.   
  
Later that day .... Hope banaged her side up, though she let Sage remove the vemon she refused to let him heal the wound. Hope put her shirt back on and looked out the window, it was nearly sun set and her uncles has long since returned but she refused to speak to them or even leave the room. Mia had been nice enough to let Hope eat in her room and she was gratful. Too bad it won't last. This is the last sun set I will see here. Hope thought to herself as she started to get ready.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	18. Chapter 17: Break in the team

Chapter 17: Break in the team   
  
Hope wacthed the sun rise from her bedroom window, literacy, she was sitting on the window sill. This place, it has became second home to me and my uncles and the elemental Ronins seem to almost be concieved I'm as much a ronin as them. She thought.  
  
"But everybody knows almost don't count." She said bitterly as she climbed back into her room and packed a gym bag, it had colthes, some moeny, food, a wore out note book and emercany suplies. She put her armor orb on the bed and jumped out the window walking away in the moring sun.   
  
"Dais have you seen Hope?" Seckmeht asked his comarde, Dais shook his head. "No, I guess she is still angery from the battle." He said sighing. "Come on, we might as well get this over with." But he was stopped by Mia. "Let me go talk to her, I may have a better time then you." She said, Dais nodded and Mia headed upstairs.   
  
"Hope, may I come in?" Mia asked after knocking, no answer. "Hope?" She asked and still no answer. That is funny. Mia thought opening the bedroom door, the room was empty and the window was open. "What in the world?" She asked and found a small note beside the kanji orb it read:  
  
Ronins  
  
By the time you find this letter I will be long gone.   
  
I was once told that I could reject or appect   
  
the armor of Cruelty and I guess this is rejection,  
  
my uncles have proven that I am no fighter.  
  
I guess this is also goodbye, Cye, Mia, Kayura   
  
I'm sorry about the trouble I caused and I'm gratful  
  
you allowed me to stay. Kento, Rowen, you two try  
  
not to get anyone killed. Ryo, Sage, thanks for the   
  
training even if it seems to be for a lost cause. My   
  
uncles, well I guess there is not much to say between   
  
the four of us only do me a favor:   
  
don't come after me.   
  
Hope   
  
"Guys!" Mia called running down the stairs. "What is it Mia?" Kayura asked. "Hope has run away." She said. "What?!" Dais asked and Mia handed him the note Hope left behind. "We must find her." Cale said. "Thourgh the armor link?" Kento asked, Mia shook her head. "No good, she left her kanji orb here. I guess she really did plan this out." She said. "But why would she just leave?" Cye asked confused by Hope's actions.   
  
"Preharps there is something she and the Seasonals are not telling us." Sage said qiuetly, the Seasonals looked at him. "What do you mean by that?" Cale asked his former enemy with a hint of a hiss in his voice. "What I said, you four have been acting strange around Hope since you found out she was your neice. There is something going on isn't there?" Sage asked wisely.  
  
"Preharps but we will explain after we find Hope." Dais intervened, the elemental Ronins nodded. "So how do find her?" Ryo asked, suddenly the rings on the staff of Ancient clashed together drawing the Ronins' atteion. "What is it Kayura?" Mia asked. "I do not .... Anubis." Kayura said, the Ronins all froze hearing the name of the former bearer of Cruelty. "He is .. is following Hope. He knows where she is." Kayura said looking at them.   
  
"Where?" Kento asked. "On a bus, heading south, I think they are having trouble and the delay is an hour at lest. But they are fifty miles from town." Kayura said. "Then we will just have to cover that qiuckly." Dais said already heading out the door as a storm that had been brewing opened up.   
  
Hope sat in her seat looking out the window as the rain poured down, because they couldn't work in the rain the bus was stopped at a rest stop and they was froced to wait out the storm. Hope sighed to herself, she knew the guys would have found her note by now and would be looking for her. Good luck. They have no idea where I am. She thought to herself as thunder suddenly shook the bus and lighting struck the ground.   
  
Some people screamed and childern started crying, a little girl who didn't look over ten was crying beside Hope. "Hey there, don't cry." She said to the little girl who looked at her in surprise. "The storm will pass." She assured the small girl. "You sure?" The girl asked, Hope nodded. "Absoulty. What is your name?" She asked to distarct the girl from the storm. "Saurka. What is your's?" "Hope." "That is a pretty name." "And so is Saurka." Hope repiled.  
  
"Is your mom and dad with you?" Hope shook her head at Saurka's question. "Mine neither. Mommy told me I could ride the bus to my aunt all by myself." Saurka said proudly, Hope smiled at the girl's words and pride. "And why are you going to your aunt's?" She asked. "Because mom and dad are going to Amercia and I can't go. But I know they will be with me, here." Saurka put her hand over her heart and looked at Hope who swallow a sudden knot in her thoart.   
  
That is what I thought too, a long time ago. She thought and then rubbed her arms feeling a sudden chill run down her spine as the storm got wrose. The windows was blurry from the rain, there was no way to see what was outside.   
  
Hope looked at the driver who opened the bus doors and suddenly felt her heart slamm into her, sinking into her seat as three men came into the bus. The three men about the same height, short black hair though one had light blue eyes, another dark green and the other black, they had the look of morden day mobsters distipe the fact an air of anger and power hung to them but the illusion faded from Hope and she saw her three uncles. Hope took a qiuck glance around and she could tell from the people's expressions that Dais was using an illusion on the others. Oh no. She thought.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	19. Chapter 18: Return to the Haven

Chapter 18: Return to the Haven  
  
Hope sunk deeper into her seat to avoid being seen but then Cale looked directly at her and she knew she was caught. "We can do this two ways Hope, you can get up and walk out of here with us or one of us will frocely remove you, carrying you kicking and screaming if need be." He said darkly giving her a look that sent chills down Hope's spine, heads of the other people looked at her to hear her decision. Hope sat in her seat just looking at her uncles but when Seckmeht started to walk towards her she jumped up and garbed her gym bag from the luagge rack over her head.   
  
She met Seckmeht half way down the walk way trying not to limp, when she jumped out her window she hurt her leg and ankle, but her uncles saw it. "Will you be ok?" A small voice asked from where Hope had been sitting, she twisted around enough to see Saukra. "Yea, I'll be alright. Thanks for asking." She said as Seckmeht pull her out of the bus.  
  
Hope was shocked to see the rain was just light shower now but realized it was Dais at work again. Without a word Seckmeht garbed Hope's arm using prenatural speed that come with sub armor to cover the distance to the woods near the rest stop, in a small area out of the rain. Hope stook her head in dizziness as she saw the other Ronins and Kayura walked over. "Are you alright?" Cye asked her. "She is fine." Seckmeht hissed at him, Hope touched his arm gently. "You are angery at me, not at Cye, do not take it out on him." She said softly. "Be slient Hope, we are more then angery with you, we are furious." Cale said to her, Hope fell slient knowing it was not her time to talk.   
  
"You six head home. We will take Hope." Dais said, Hope caught the nervous looks on the Elemental Ronins faces and with good reason: they all seen the Seasonals angery before but Hope had froced their hands in this. "Alright." Kayura said looking at Hope for a moment then at the elemental Ronins, they nodded and they and Kayura teleported out of there.   
  
Hope did not say a word after the Ronins left, her uncles was looking where the others had gone and had not said a word to her and that worried Hope. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder, Cale only shot her a look and Hope lowered her eyes and followed them as they started to walk away.   
  
She kept her mouth shut but decied aganist trying to hide her limp but she wasn't about to give them knowleadge of the pain it caused to walk. Hope lifted her head and manage to keep up with the Seasonals looking straight ahead, walking like she was being took to her own hanging. "Do not, I ask of you, become a maryth Hope." Hope was surprised when Cale spoke to her and looked at him.   
  
"Do not, we are not leading you to your death." He said, Hope raised her eyebrows. "You act like it." She said quietly, not wanting to break the connection she had. "What do you expect? After you just ran like that?" Dais reprimed her sharply. "I wouldn't have run if I didn't have to. What good to the team am I if you three keep trying to lock me up? I'm just another mouth to feed at the manor if that is all I am to do." She hissed back at him unable to allow him to get away with that. "Preharps. Come on, there is something we have to show you." Seckmeht said pushing Hope forward slighty to keep her walking, he knew if she stopped walking she wouldn't start back again.   
  
Hope said nothing and walked with the Seasonals, some how she got the feeling she was seeing illusions in the woods, it was darker then it should be, almost night dark.Cale noticed her looking around though she kept her head still and seeing she was caught snapped her eyes to the ground at her feet. But then Seckmeht stopped her. "Hold still." He ordered of crouse Hope stepped back away from his at once wary and catious.  
  
"Why?" She asked, Cale stopped her from even thinking of leaving by garbing her arm and holding it behind her. "Because you can't see this part of the jounery, he is going to blindfold you. We take the blindfold off when we get where we need to be." Hope did not have time to object before she was blindfold, she thought about taking the blindfold off but decied that would not be a such good idea.   
  
Hope felt a hand above her left wrist, competely blind she has to follow and trust who ever led her, an idea she did not like one bit. Hope wasn't sure how far they walked, only that the terran was hard to walk on and she nearly stumbled more then once. Finally the ground became even and Hope felt the air become cooler as who ever was guiding her stopped and the blindfold was removed. Hope had to blink a few times to adjust to the change in light, she had expected many things but what she saw before her was not one of them.   
  
She and her uncles was in a carven - like area but looked like it was cleared and there was many tunnels leading to other places, the room she stood in looked like a training area, weapons stored away within sight but Hope could tell there was probaly something protecting them from being stolen.   
  
"Where in the name of the mortal realm are we?" She asked. "We are at the Haven." Dais answered. "The what?" Hope asked looking around. "This is a place we and Anubis came to often over the certuries." Seckmeht asked. "Wait but weren't you guys ... well .... pretty much at each other's thoarts?" Hope asked, she knew from the memories she had of Anubis's past and from the elemental Ronins that the former Dark Warlords was anything but friends during the Dynasty Wars.   
  
"Yes we was, Talpa did not want any friendship amoung his Warlords so he turned us aganist one another but for many certuries we was friends." Cale answered knowing what was going thourgh his neice's mind, her expression betaryed her thoughts, Hope nodded looking around again. A few uneasy moments of slience passed before she spoke again. "Why show me this place?" She asked turning to face the other bearers of the Seasonal armors. "It is time you know more about us that and you are a bearer of a Seasonal armor." Seckmeht said, Hope looked away from him and her two other uncles, her failed attempt to run fresh in her mind.   
  
"Hope, look at us." Dais ordered, Hope wasn't so sure that was a good thing to do but looked up, meeting the gaze of her uncles. "It is time we talk." Dais said. "Why did you leave?" "Why did you stop me in the fight?" Hope asked. "That is not ..." Cale started to say but Hope cut him off.   
  
"That is the reason I left. I didn't think there was any reason to stay if I was not needed." Hope said qiuckly before Cale would finish his setence. "That and the dream I had the night Cale tried to take my kanji orb didn't help." The three older Seasonals looked at her in open shock. "How did you know about that?" Cale asked, Hope explained the dream and how when she woke she realized what Cale had been doing in her room and in turn the Seasonals explain the reason why they stopped her from fighting.  
  
"I don't know about you three but I smell a rat." Hope said, her eyes narrowed in thought. "A big one. This has Dynasty written all over it." "What do you mean?" Dais asked. "Your dreams was manipatulaions, who ever is behind all this knew I was still alive and what I meant to you three. And used your dreams and mine to push me from the team, to get me on my own. I can fight but if all the Warlords caught me alone without armor I'ld be easy pickings." Hope said. "But who could have known you was still alive when we didn't even? Or that you even existed?" Cale asked. "I don't know but we will find out. Or are you going to try and lock me up in my room?" Hope asked.   
  
"I doubt we could if we wanted to." Dais said and tossed her something, Hope easily garbed her armor orb. "You are going to need it, to fight the Dynasty with." He said, Hope nodded. "Yes I will my uncle." She said and looked around the Haven. "I know I could never replace Anubis, I won't try if I could and I would like to be able to know him but .... but not have to live in his shadow." She said qiuetly, she counted several heartbeats go by before her uncles spoke. "We know, Hope. We know but I guess it is time we act like it." Cale said in a serious tone.   
  
"So ... how DID you guys find out about this place?" Hope asked looking around. "It is a long story." Seckmeht said. "I think I have the time to listen." Hope said looking at him. "Well ... I guess it wasn't too long after Anubis joined our ranks when we stumble over this place and I do mean stumble ...."   
  
Hope listened sliently, though she didn't say it she had a feeling there was another's presence there as well, one she knew well. Back again I see. Want to make sure they get the story right Uncle Anubis? She thought to the presence.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a lot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	20. Chapter 19: Past sins are to be repaid

Chapter 19: Past sins are to be repaid  
  
"I can't do it or I'll fall! I know I will!" Hope objected. "Don't worry the ground isn't that hard!" Kento called up to her. "Kento shut up down there!" Hope called back at him but grinned slighty until she looked down. "Just don't look down!" Rowen called up to her. "Too late for that!" Hope called back, Rowen just shook his head. "Hey come on, it just like tree climbing!" Kento called up. "Tree climbing was one thing but tight rope walking is another! And if it that easy why don't you come up here and do it?" Hope called back to him.   
  
"You aren't going to fall unless you think you are. Fear and panic are a warrior's greatest enemies Hope. Both cloud the senses and mind, you got to learn to fight off both. Keep your eyes on me Hope." Dais said from where he was standing twenty feet from Hope who was starting on the tight rope.   
  
Hope looked down again, it was a two story dorp and though, because of her sub armor, she won't get hurt she still didn't want to take that fall. Hope took a deep breath. Come on Hope, can't be a damsal in distress. Just think of it as a thin tree branch. She thought to herself starting across, she and the other Ronins was unaware they was being wacthed by very unfriendly eyes.   
  
In the Dynasty ..... a young man who looked about seventeen years of age glanced at the Ronins thourgh a viewing protal but turned back to Hope. "An unusal young woman, such a protective nature towards her uncles and the other Ronins, she seems to be a blend of zeal, spirit and naive. Oh ironic that the very person took from me by the Seasonals would become of their bloodlines and one of them." He laughed with out humor.  
  
"The girl is strong willed and her powers are starting to come forth and has been able to keep me at bay but she will have to sleep some time and her mind shields will weaken. And when it does she will be in my power and the orb will be compelte. Illusion, Vemon and Darkness will pay for taking Haru and betraying Talpa." The young man hissed.  
  
"Tyler, come forth." He called, Tyler appered out of the shadows of the thorne room and bowed. "I am here, what is you will master?" He asked. "Wacth the girl but do not engage any of the Ronins in battle or attack the woman and child. Wacth the girl and imform me of any new developments in her process." "As you wish master." Tyler said and left.   
  
The young man turned back to the viewing protal and wacthed as Hope got near the end of the rope, Dais garbed her arm when she stumbled and nearly fell. "Thanks Uncle Dais. I really hate heights." She said, Dais laughed. "Little liar, you are just afaird of falling." He said. "There is a difference?" Hope asked in a mockingly inocent tone of voice, Dais shook his head at her in mock disgust as he helped her climb down.   
  
Soon, then they will pay for thier crimes. The young man thought closing the viewing portal and looked at the woman in the shadows. "She will be mine." He said. "She will never be your's, Hope will fight you with her dieing breath if need be. And if you manage to kill the Ronins and her uncles she would follow them rather then allow you to have her, my daughter will never be yours Daemon." She hissed at him, swearing it to herself.  
  
Daemon laughed. "That may be but wacth and see how she reacts when she knows what percious gift I have, she is Anubis's neice, she would die to save you as he did to save the other Seasonals and Lady Kayura. And Tastu and the others can not stop me." He repiled as the woman was took away.   
  
Hope walked down the stairs, because she was in bare feet she was competely slient as she stepped outside but White Blaze looked up to see her though she did not see him as she closed the door behind her. Hope looked out into the darkness of the night, summer was starting to give way to fall which meant Hope would be joining the guys at Han High school, her first year there would be in her sophomore year. It is hard to believe, how much time has passed since the day when I found the armor orb or it found me acutally. The very day .... I lost Anita. She thought to herself then turned when she heard someone step outside.   
  
"What are you doing up?" Cale asked. "Couldn't sleep." Hope lied, she didn't want to sleep, to sleep and preharps fall into another trap. "What are you doing up?" She asked him. "Same reason. White Blaze got me when you came out. Guess he thought you shouldn't be out here alone." He said, Hope shook her head. "Is it cacthing or something? Does no one around here think I can protect myself?" She asked, wisely Cale did not answer but changed the subject.  
  
"The Dynasty has been qiuet, do you think they are up to something?" He asked. "Planning something unpleasent for us no doubt." Hope said seriously. "No doubt." Cale agreed. "You had better head on back to bed. We got a long day ahead of us tommorw." He said. "What about you?" "I will wacth for a little longer." He said knowing how the Dynasty liked to attack in the night. Hope knew better then to agure so she just nodded and bidded him goodnight.   
  
Distipe her reslove not too Hope found herself falling asleep. Please, please if there is such thing as fate, please keep the evil at bay one more night. She thought before submitting to sleep.   
  
dream  
  
Hope opened her eyes, she sighed seeing where she was, she was in the main part of a dojo. "The dojo again. Why is it I keep ending up here?" She asked out loud. "Don't get snappy Hope." A voice reprimed her, Hope swore she jumped altest two feet up before she whirled around to face who. He looked around the elemental Ronins' age, short black hair, a slender figure and slight build but it was his eyes that caught her atteion, they was sea blue. Sea blue. Hope thought. But the only person I know with those eyes is .... "Cye?" She asked stepping back, the young man shook his head. "No, I am Kawa." He said. "That name, I have heard it before." She said.   
  
"I'm sure you have. Hope do you know of something called recrination?" "Yes, it was an ancient belief that when one ends their life they would come back in another." Hope repiled. "Does the name Haru sound famliar?" Kawa asked. "Yes but how do you .... " "Hope, Haru was the name of a young woman who lived long before the first Ronins lived. That girl died many years ago but she has returned, as the neices of the orginal Seasonals." "You can't mean ..." Hope started to object. "Yes, Hope, cenutires ago you was Haru."   
  
dream conutine  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	21. Chapter 20: Past reveled

Chapter 20: Past reveled   
  
dream conutine  
  
Hope sat down on the floor, fast. "How?" "It is not so farfecthed. The one you call Cye is my recrinated form. All the elemental Ronins are recrinated forms." Kawa said sitting down infornt of her. "And my uncles?" Hope asked. "No, but there is a reason I am telling you this." "And what is that?"  
  
"When Haru was fifteen, she met with me and my five friends. Tatsu, Mistu, Iwa and Arashi, Tastu would become the one you call Ryo, Mistu would become the one you call Sage, Iwa would become the one you call Kento and Arashi would become the one you call Rowen. There was another he was called Daemon." Hope nodded listening, something in his tone and the way he won't look her in the face suggested trouble.   
  
"This was long before the first Ronins but my friends and I believed in the 'legend of the Ronin Warriors', we would train long and hard incase some thing like that ever did happen. One day we met Haru when she had disgused herself as a boy to fight with us at a turnament, she was injuried in the last fight when one other fighters played dirty. When we treated her injury we discover what she was." Rawa said. "Did you tell ther others?" Hope asked. "No, we decied to keep her sercet and under her disguse as a boy she would accompany us on our travels. Then three months after we first met we was unfortane enough to come across the Seasonals though they was not yet involed with the Dynasty." Haru looked at him in surprise.  
  
"When we met, they had came off the bad end of an agurement and was watering their horses, we regonized them because they lived in a village close to our's and since they was spoiling for fight so we was froced into a fight. Tastu ordered Haru to run because we feared what would what to her if it was discovered she was a girl. She did as told but when when Dais had knocked Arashi unconsience Haru jumped down on him from where she had been hiding in a tree." Kawa smiled at the memory.  
  
"He had no idea what hit him, he was too busy with Arashi and all he saw was a blur before something knocked him down. Iwa manage to revive Arashi while Haru distracted the Seasonals." "How?" "She kept out of reached and used every insult she could think of, needless to say when she insulted thier pride the Seasonals qiuckly fogot about us." He looked at Hope.  
  
"Unfortunately when she yell at us to get out of there she took her eyes off the them. That was all Seckmeht really needed to knocked her backwards into a tree, her head slammed into the tree and she fell to the ground. Haru laid so still for a few moments all of us thought she was dead but she started moving and managed to stand up. But when she stood the Seasonals realized what she was." "That couldn't have been good." Hope repiled.  
  
"No but they was surprised with what she did next, Haru was well spoken and had a friece temper, so standing not even ten feet from them she crused them for corwards and honorless men for attacking those that had no qaulms with them." Kawa shook his head. "I'm not sure what they thought at first but they became amused by her sharp tounge and spirit. They allowed her and the six of us to escape with our lives but not before Anubis said something to Haru, she turned pale after he said what he said and I think she would have ran to us if her pride and training did not forbid it." "What did he say to her?" Hope asked.  
  
"I will tell you, some months went by before Daemon noticed a change in Haru's behavior. Before our run in she seemed to carry a great liking for him though he was a stranger and rumored to be involed in the dark arts. But she started to put distance between us and herself and she would often disappered for hours each day and sometimes at night. So one night we followed her." "And?" Hope asked gently to encourage him to go on. "And she was meeting with the Seasonals. At first we thought she was being froced to do so but as we drew near we heard her speaking civil even friendly towards them and they to her, they would come here. To this place." Kawa looked around the dojo saddly caught once again in memory.  
  
"At first she came to meet them only to keep us safe; Anubis told her to meet them at the dojo the day of the battle and she feared what would happen to us should she disobey so she went, they never laid a hand on her though. It seemed that they had left their village due to some things that was blamed on them, Haru was their only contection to the outside world." Hope nodded.   
  
"And where did you six come in?" She asked. "When we followed her we was caught, the Seasonals spared us though. They had not yet became the men they would later be under Talpa's dark influence and there is a froce here in this dojo that brings the ture nature in a person, the best or the wrost as it was in Daemon's case. You see he was involed in the Dynasty, like Dais he is an illusionist and took many different forms." "So what happen?" Hope asked crious where this would go.  
  
"We became confidantes and friends to the Seasonals but they seemed most affectionated towards Haru because she trusted them first. But Daemon became desperately jealous of Haru's relationship to us and the Seasonals, so much he plotted to use his own infleunce to lead the Seasonals down the road which would make them into the four Dark Warlords. With Talpa's assitance he turned the Seasonals distipe what Haru and we did to stop it from happening. When Haru found out what Daemon had done she never forgave him, she left our village and we didn't have any contact with her for many years. Until she came back on the night a Dynasty raid would take place." Hope wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest of this but listened.   
  
"Haru had return to the village to speak with her family but not long after sun set the Dynasty attacked our village. The warriors fought the soldiers but none of them saw the Warlords, I'm sure Haru did not regonize them because of the armors they wore because when they was rounding up villagers she attacked Cale or tried. Cale knocked her into one of the houses, nearly did kill her and I think he would have had she not regonized his voice and said his name. The years had changed Haru greatly so Cale did not regonize her, he assumed she had only heard of his name until Daemon showed up. He had been openly working for the Dynasty by then but still wanted Haru. He told Cale to give her to him but Haru managed to evade his grasp somehow and ran to us." "You five was still here?" Hope asked shocked anyone who had the chance to run did not.  
  
"Yes, we was helping people escape, the years had not changed us and the Seasonals soon regonized us and then realized who Haru was. Haru tried to plead with them for the lives and safetly of the people in the village but the years had changed the men we knew. They had their orders but Anubis told us to get Haru out of the village, if we left now we may not be captured with the other mortals." "Let me guess, Haru won't leave." Hope said, Kawa nodded.   
  
"She was detrimed to try and save the people of the village even if it was at the expense of her own life. She tried to reason with them, anything to make them leave the people be. She even said she was willing to exchange her own life for the people. Daemon listened to all of this and seeing that Haru still held her contection to the Seasonals close he became furious and struck her. Haru was still recovering for the blow Cale dealt her so it knocked her clear to the ground but she got up and walked back over to Daemon and turned her other cheek to his letting him hit her again. Each time he hit her she would fall down then stand back up and come back for more until she couldn't get up." Kawa looked at one of the walls as if reading something there.  
  
"I guess the Seasonals decied enough was enough, Anubis shoved Daemon away from Haru knocking him out and then shoved her towards us. He ordered us point blank to leave, take Haru to the dojo, if we was not there they would track us down like dogs. Haru tried to stop us but we went to the dojo taking her with us." "And you stayed there?" Hope asked in disblief, Kawa looked at her.   
  
"You must unstand Hope, Haru was hurt and we knew if we was not there your uncles would track us down and we would suffer greatly for it. So we really had no choice but to stay at the dojo. And then not too long after dawn when the Seasonals came to the dojo. Haru was still tried and hurt but she stood when they came, she kept a respectful distance from them knowing they was dangerous now." Hope nodded knowing how much he meant that.   
  
"Haru didn't say anything of the Dynasty, she greeted them as if she did not know they was the four Dark Warlords and they was shocked to say the lest. I remember Anubis telling me and the others that we should wacth after Haru better, she was a treasure many would steal. He told us not to return to the village, it was destoryed and for Haru to leave the region, if she did not and if she was found in another village where an attack she would not be spared. He could have stabbed her and there would have been less hurt in her eyes. But still she did not exchange a cross word with him and the others only stood sliently." Kawa shook his head saddly.   
  
"I was beginning to think she had forgetten how to speak when she did. She told the four falt out that if she would not leave the people behind, she would return to the village and look for sruvivors and if they crossed paths again she would not fight with them. She tried to remind them of the loyalty we swore to one another, swore one would not strike the other, that we would stick together until death separated us." Kawa noticed the shock and bewildered look on Hope's face and nodded answering her unspoken question.  
  
"Anubis called her a foolish child for staying to that promise but then she asked him why was it he and the others Seasonals saved her life and allowed us to escape. I guess she hit them where they couldn't get her back because they did not reply to that. But then Daemon appered." "What did that rat want?" Hope asked already hating the man for what he had done.   
  
"I guess he followed the Seasonals intending to ethier capture Haru or get back at them for what they did, the Seasonals was out of thier armors and had their backs to him so they did not see him or the dagger he had. When he rushed them they turned around but had no time to get out of the way. I'm not sure what gotten into Haru, maybe she just didn't want to see them hurt or maybe she didn't really think about what would happen but I do know that Haru got in the way and Daemon didn't seem to realize until it was too late. Haru was murdered infornt of all of us. She died swearing for the world that she would come back if she had the chance, she would come back and fix the things Daemon had done. We all sought venege aganist Daemon but he had manged to escape from us that day." "And what about my uncles?" Hope asked qiuetly.   
  
"The others never saw the Seasonals after we buried Haru, they stayed long enough to do that but then left without a word to us. I saw Dais once before I died, I was the last one living of the group before I fell to a plague going around. I met him when I had returned to where we fought aganist and met the Seasonals at. He said he and the other Seasonals would punish Daemon for killing Haru, he swore he would do all in his power to do so. I died knowing Haru would be avenged."   
  
"But she wasn't." Hope guessed. "No, though the Seasonals thinks he is dead Daemon is alive, he is the new Dynasty ruler and he is the one that tried to separate you from the team. Hope you must not let it happen, he knows you are Haru's recrinated form and he will do all he can to make you join him and punish your uncles. He blames your uncles for Haru's death." Hope stood up. "Ok, so what should I do?" She asked. "I do not know but the others and I will try to help you. I must return you to your world. Take care Hope." He said. "Wait!" Hope objected but ...... end dream  
  
"Hope!" Hope jumped as she heard someone yell her name and bang on the door. "Hope, get up!" Kento called. Hope sighed and shook her head then looked outside her bedroom window. Kawa what am I souppse to do? I don't know what is it I am to do. She thought thinking about the dream as she got dressed.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	22. Chapter 21: Making a plan

Chapter 21: Making a plan  
  
After training Hope walked over to Sage. "Sage, I need your help." She said to him, Sage looked at her in surprise but seeing the urgent look on her face he nodded. "What is it?" "I've heard you meditate often and could put someone into a trance." "Only if they wish me too." Sage said qiuckly not wanting her to get the wrong idea, Hope smiled softly.   
  
"I know and that is what I need you to do for me. That and you to not ask me about why." Sage looked at her qiuzzly. "Then what can you tell me?" He asked. "I can tell you that this is extremly important but the others must not know about anything about yet. Sage I'm asking for your word, to keep slient to the others about this." Hope said her face and voice giving nothing away.  
  
Sage looked at Hope qiuetly for a few moments then nodded. "Alright, what do you need me to do?" "I need to enter a deep trance but I have only be able to put myself into a light or meduim trace, never a deep. I need your help in that aspect." Hope said, Sage nodded. "We need to go to somewhere qiuet. Come with me." He said and Hope followed him into the woods, they climbed up a steep hill and Sage lead Hope to a smooth falt rock looking over a cliff. "I will help you but you also need to want me to put you into the trance, other wise it can't be done." Hope nodded as she sat down indain style, she realized she was putting her trust in Sage, which was something rare but she had to for now. Soon with Sage's help Hope fell into a deep trance.   
  
She was back at the dojo in street colthes and looked at a figure leading aganist one of the walls, he wore the sub armor to the armor of Cruelty, it was Anubis, the first bearer of Cruelty and her uncle. Hope bowed. "Uncle Anubis, I hoped I would find you here." She said, her voice eoching slighty, like she was talking into a cave. Anubis nodded and looked at her. "What are you doing here Hope? It is extremly dangerous for you to be in a place like this alone." He said, Hope heard the clear reprime in his voice. "I am seeking guidance my uncle. If you can not or will not help me then I will seek it from another but I will NOT allow Daemon to harm Dais, Cale or Seckmeht!" She said the last part with a bit of a hiss.   
  
Anubis smiled softly with a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I can see you have grown, you are much like the others." Hope shurgged casually. "From what I am told I get my temper from you." She said, Anubis rasied his eyebrows at her statement. "From what I am told." She said, Anubis shook his head. "Preharps but Hope ..." "Anubis, who is Haru?" Hope asked, Anubis looked at her in shock. "How did you ...?" He started to ask, that was the reaction Hope was looking for. So Kawa had been telling the turth. She thought.   
  
"Because I am Haru." She said qiuetly. "But Haru ..." "Was murdered by Daemon who tried to kill you and the other three Seasonals. I know, I have been told." Hope cut him off. "And that would explain many things, like why I know things I couldn't." "Couldn't or shouldn't?" Anubis asked, Hope rolled her eyes. "Oh you're funny. You know what I meant." She said in an exsperated voice, Anubis qiuckly became serious.   
  
"I know, that would explain that Hope but why come here?" He asked. "Because I have abosulty no idea what to do next." Hope answered turthfully. "Speak to Kayura and the others." "I can't tell the ...." Anubis held up his hand stopping her. "Not the elemental Ronins other the Sage since he knows something is up. To Kayura and your other uncles." He said, Hope nodded. "I will do that." She said and felt it, almost like something tugging at her mind. "Sage is calling me back." She said, Anubis nodded. "Then you had better go." He looked at her saddly. "It is good to seen you have grown up so Hope, I only wish I could be there." He said. "So do I my uncle." She said but before she left added. "And Mia misses you too." She said, she didn't see what Anubis did hearing this because she was brought back to the real world.   
  
Hope opened her eyes and looked at Sage. "Sage, come with me. We need to talk with Kayura and my uncles. Ryo and the others can't know just yet though." She said as she stood up and both Ronins headed for the house. "Kayura, Dais, Cale, Seckmeht. Could we have a word with you in pritave?" Hope asked as she came into the kicten. "Of crouse, when and where do you want us to talk?" Kayura asked. "As soon as you can and in the study." She said as she headed upstairs.   
  
Ten mintues later ... "Now what is it you called this meeting about Hope?" Kayura asked as Sage closed the door. "I know who the Dynasty leader is and I know who the person that tried drive me from the team is." Hope said getting staright to bussince. "Who?" Cale asked. "Daemon." Hope answered, she saw emotion on her three uncles' faces range from digust to shock. "But how he would have died ..." Cale started to say but Hope cut him off.  
  
"Apparently Daemon like you three is immortal, he doesn't age like us mortals." Hope said, Seckmeht looked at her in surpise and supsion. "And how would you know about Daemon?" He asked, Hope decied it was time for them to know. "I know about him the way I know about Haru." "How did you know about Haru?" Dais asked her in a shocked voice. "I was Haru." Hope said qiuetly.   
  
"There can't be ..." Hope sighed, she wished she didn't have to do this. "After we met at the dojo I remember you asking me why I was so nervous, Dais, I had jumped when you touched my shoulder to let me know you four was there. I told you I didn't like being out in the dark. Cale laughed at me and I nearly called him a few things but Anubis covered my mouth to stop me. He wraned me to wacth my tounge because it could get me killed. If I remember correctly he said I was far too high spirited for my own good." Hope said repeating one of the things she seen in her dreams. The three Seasonals stared at her like she was a ghost.   
  
Hope looked away from their stares, she felt suddenly out of place. "I thought you should know." She said barely above a whisper as she opened the door but a hand restrained her from leaving. "Wait." Cale said drawing her back into the room. "You might what to start from the beginning." He said. "It is a long story." Hope catioused. "We got the time." Dais said, Hope rasied an eyebrow remembering how she said the same words months ago.  
  
"Ok." She said and explained everything, from the dreams to what Anubis told her. Cale ran a hand thorugh his hair shaking his head in disbelief. "Shocking huh?" Hope asked. "Shocking in an understatement Hope." Seckmeht muttered under his breath but Hope still heard him, she smiled softly and nodded. "But then what do we do now?" She asked. "If Daemon is behind this then he will not stop until he gets what he wants or is dead." Dais said. "But why is he tracking Hope?" Sage asked.   
  
"I believe it is because Hope was Haru in her last life, he wanted Haru but was denyed that so he goes after her next form. And he blames Dais, Anubis, Seckmeht and Cale for Haru's death, some where in his mind he believe it was their fault she was killed." Kayura said. "And since Anubis is dead he can not to anything to him and because I am the bearer of his armor now Daemon is going to kill two birds with one stone, get the armor of Cruelty and have his revenge." Hope said. "That scum will touch you over my dead body." Cale growled.   
  
"Don't lose your head Cale. Right now what we need to focus on what Daemon is planning and take in the wranings we have been given." Sage said to his former enemy calmly as he looked at Hope and Kayura. Hope nodded as she started to leave. "Just where do you think that you are going young lady?" Asked Seckmeht garbing her arm to stop her. "I'm heading outside, we have to make it apper we know nothing of what Daemon is planning." She said, Seckmeht and the other Seasonals didn't look happy but they let Hope go.   
  
Hope walked outside then around the house, she leaned aganist the wall and looked to the woods then to the sky. Her mind racing over what she had been told and what she knew now. "Father, lead me not into temptation, heaven help me to be strong. I can fight him but I can't do it alone, help me break this spell that Daemon is trying to cast. Guide my feet and hold me tight, I need the streanght to fight this evil." Hope prayed qiuetly..***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	23. Chapter 22: The Legend of the Daughter o...

Chapter 22: The Legend of Daughter of Bloodlines  
  
The others was as good as their word, not a word had been spoken to the element Ronins, they acted as though they did not know about Daemon. But then fate threw a mokeny wrench into their plan as well as Daemon's.   
  
One moring not long after Hope and the boys left for school a man knocked on the door of the manor. "Ms. Mia Koji?" He asked after Mia came to the door. "Yes that is me." She said. "I have some things for you, they are files found at the old college, they was your grandfather's and since you the only relative living here we was told to send them to you." He said, Mia nodded remembering some files had been left behind when the college was destoryed back in the Dynasty Wars. "Arigato." Mia said as she signed for the box the man held and took it.   
  
Mostly it was scrolls and darwings found on digs but there was also a disk, it's label caught her attieon. "Daughter of Bloodlines? What is that?" She asked herself and went upstairs to view the disk. She put in the disk and instantly something came up. "Oh my lord." Mia whispered reading over what was said. "Then ... Hope .... of crouse. That may just be why." She said to herself.   
  
Later that day, after school ..... Hope had only stepped into the door when Mia appered. "Hope, we need to have a talk. A LONG talk." said Mia, as she looked at the young girl. Hope raised her eyebrows but nodded. " What is it Mia?" She asked, Mia shook her head. "Not here. In the study. 5 minutes." She said as she left the room, leaving Hope wondering what was going on.   
  
Hope went upstairs wondering what in the world was going on, once she reached the study room, she was surprised to see not only Mia but her uncles and Kayura. "What is this about?" She asked stopping in the doorway. "Hope I think we got something that might interest you." Mia said turning on her computer. "What is it?" Hope asked as Mia typed some things in and something came up on it. "Take a look, it is part of a legend." Mia instructed as she read it outloud.  
  
"Bound by blood to spring, summer, fall and winter, the Daughter of Bloodlines, a child no older the fifteen will bear the memories and reponsiblty of one that has passed before her. She is bound to the four as they are to her, bound by a past, blood and the fate to lead. But also contected to three others, they are contected to one another by spirit, fate and different abilites for from the power to kill comes the power to heal, darkness brings a clear path of speaking, illusions hide the ability to move moutains and creulty's knowleage is forsight. From a bloodline a new ronin comes forth. She face the world with Sincerity, she has Piety to her cause, Obedience to her heart and she knows here her Loyaltly lies."   
  
"What does the legend say? Did Talpa know of it?" Hope asked her uncles. "He did but Talpa always thought of it as a folk tale, he never took it seriously." Cale answered. "But I'll bet my life that Daemon is taking it seriously." Hope answered. "So we find this ...." "Hope." Mia caught Hope atteion. "She has been with us for a long time." Mia said and Hope got what she wasn't saying.  
  
"You think the Daughter of Bloodlines is me?" Hope asked, Mia nodded. "Yes, it fits you, you are the only person related to all of the orginal Seasonals, bear the memories of Anubis's past as well the armor of Cruelty since he has passed on and you are now fifteen." "But Kayura bore ..." "I was not it's true bearer in a way I was only using the armor until it was time for you to come of age to bear it." Kayura interuppted Hope's objection.  
  
Hope turned to her uncles. "You knew, when I was growing up you knew that ..." "No Hope we didn't." Dais said. "But looking back I guess we should have but we never put things together." "Tell me the legend." Hope said. "The legend states that a child would be born with ties to the four Seasonal bearers. She would have abilities and face hardships unlike those of normal childern to prove her worth. And she repeat the action of another when the need is greatest. The Daughter of Bloodline is the one that blinds the teams closer." Dais recited the legend.  
  
"You were to be given time to live a normal life, at least as normal as possible, before taking on the powers of the Bloodline." Dais said. "Wait it said something about the hardships I would face. Does that mean .... my parents?" Hope asked qiuetly. Cale bowed his head. "Yes Hope it means your parents." Said the former Warlord of Corruption. Hope got a sick feeling to her stomach. "The drowning, it wasn't an accident was it?" Cale nodded. "It was unavoidable at the time. We were chasing someone, and your parents got in the way."  
  
Hope turned away unable to face her uncles, Dais put his hand on her shoulder. "Hope .." But  
  
Hope jerked away from him. "Don't touch me." She whispered suddenly leaving the room, it took everything in her not to run down the stairs but once outside she ran as fast as she could not caring where she as going. Hope ran thourgh the woods as fast as she could, and kept running until the aderline rush wore out and she sat down on a fallen tree.   
  
"Why do you run, daughter of the Bloodlines, my daughter?" came a quiet voice sounding all around her. Hope felt her inside frezze on her. "It can't be. Uncle Anubis?" She asked looking around. A figure shimmered into appearance. "Yes, Hope, its me. I thought you might need to talk." He said, sitting down near her.  
  
"But ... but you're ... you're not a ..." Hope couldn't get the words out. Anubis nodded with a hint of humor in his eyes figuring out what she wasn't trying to say. "I know. I'm not alive. But I still look in on you and the rest of the Seasonals, as well as Kayura. I try to offer what advice and help that I can." he said, looking at the young woman who was both his neice and bearer of the armor he once bore.  
  
Hope nodded remembering the things he told her in the dreams when she met him. Hope took a shakly breath to contorl unshed tears. "What is bothering you Hope? Did Dais, Seckmeht or Cale say something to upset you?" Anubis asked. "They told about my parents. What happened to them." Hope said qiuetly. Anubis nodded. "It was an unfortunate accident. We were chasing a fugtive from the Dynasty, under Talpa's orders. We were focused on the man, nothing else. Anyone who got in the way was an unfortunate casualty." He said, his voice showing the pain over what had happened.  
  
Hope nodded. "I guess I did know in a way. I saw you four that night when you came to check on me." She reveled. The news surprised Anubis. "And you never felt the need to tell us, did you." He replied looking at her.   
  
"I didn't regonize you. I woke to see some men standing over me, I was scared at first but I remember one of you touching the top on my head where I got hit when I had been a fight that day and saying I was a strong little one, strong for a girl anyway. Though you guys made me nervous I wasn't afaird and soon fell back to sleep. I didn't put the things together until the last few days." She said. Anubis chuckled. "That sounds like something Cale would say. He always appreciates those who are tougher than they look. He was always the one to know about if you had been in a fight before the rest of us did."   
  
Hope nodded. "When I was small I alway felt I was being wacthed, that was why I never liked staying in one place too long alone. I didn't want to see what would happen if I did. I also remember when I ever I did get sick, which was rare, I also did seem to get better much faster then most people." Anubis nodded. "The power of the bloodlines and the armors that it was connected to. It allowed you to heal faster, as well as be able to sense when others were trying to spy on you." He said, his voice more serious this time.  
  
"Like you guys?" Hope asked qiuetly, her voice taking a teasing note. Anubis smiled, and tried to ruffle her hair. "Yes, such as the four of us." He said but his hand passed thourgh her. Hope looked at him. "I guess you have to go?" She asked, he nodded and stood. "Yes, I will be back soon thourgh." He said and disappered. Hope sighed to herself after he left. "I just wish my dreams was as simple, I can't fight Daemon or what every froce that is off much longer." She muttered to herself as she looked around, wondering wethier to head home and face her uncles or to stay in the woods.   
  
.***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	24. Chapter 23: Hope's serect

Chapter 23: Hope's serect   
  
Hope remembered, remembered the dream weeks ago. She was in the Dynasty, in the dungeons again but this time she could move about freely and she saw no one or no thing in the room with her other then the shadows. But then Daemon appered and once again tried to tempt her into going the Dynasty but when she refused as normal he did something unexpected, instead of the thearts to her they was to Mia, Yuli, her uncles and the elemental Ronins if she spoke to Kayura or any of the others about this confornation and she knew he would do it too. She been fighting against sleep from that night now, unwilling to sleep and fall again.   
  
Hope sighed sat down on the log again contrecing on her body, see if there is any pains from the fighting. Noticing no pains, she began some stretching exercises, to make sure that there were no kinks. But then Hope felt a tugging at the back of her mind, something was wrong. It was suddenly qiuet, too qiuet. Hope quickly got up, and slowly began to look around, reaching out with all her senses, trying to figure out what was wrong.  
  
"Daughter of Bloodlines." A male voice hissed from behind her. "Who are you, and how do you know who I am?" Hope said, summoning her sub armor. Hope felt her heart slam into her thoart when she saw a figure step out of the shadows. "Daemon." She hissed at the new Dynasty leader, killer of her past form and betaryer of the Seasonals. "So, Bloodline, you recognize me. Good. It will save me the trouble of introducing myself, when you come with me!" he arrogantly said, as he moved toward her.  
  
"Not in this lifetime! Or in any Daemon!" Daemon laughed. "Sooner or Later Bloodline, I WILL have your armor! And then, BOTH the Seasonals and the Elementals will fall before me!" he gloated. "Never!" Hope didn't know what made her snap, maybe it was the contuine nightmares or the attacks but she suddenly lunged at the Dynasty leader. The Dynaster leader saw it coming and moved off to the side, avoiding her lunge. "Good little one but not good enough. Why don't you join me, resistance is fulite." "No, I won't. Haru didn't and nethier would I."   
  
"Sooner or later you WILL join me! Consider my words well, Bloodline." Daemon said, as the other Seasonals showed up. "Daemon!" Seckmeht shouted as Cale frocly garbed Hope and pulled her behind him. "Do not think you can stop me, you three Seasonals are even less of a challenge than the child is!" "Less of a challenge! Why I'll ..." Cale jerked Hope backwards by the collar of her subarmor as she managed to get around him, to keep his neice form doing something she might later regret. Daemon only laughed as he disappeared. "Why did you pull me back! I could have take him!" Hope snapped at Cale, fire showing in her eyes. "Hope, that was a trap, if you couldn't see that then you aren't thinking clearly." Cale said.   
  
That stopped her cold. "What do you mean it was a trap? I thought he was after the three of you, not me." Hope asked. "He is after you too. He is after us for revenge but he is after you for revenge, the armor and you being .... female." Cale said trying to put it in more gentler terms then he would normally, he didn't wish to scare Hope. "That no good, olfactory smelling, slimy, piece of a pig's ear! How dare he try something like that!" Hope swore, angry at herself for not seeing this.  
  
Dais clap a hand over her mouth. "Now where did you learn that? Certianly not from us." He said, Hope raised her eyebrows, her eyes saying: what a bet? Just then Anubis appeared, a look of peace in his eyes, until he saw the fire in his team members eyes. "What happened?" he asked. "Wfe weof .." Hope tried to say but then looked at Dais, he removed his hand. "One word: Daemon." The fire that represented Anubis before he became the student of the Ancient flared up at that word. "WHEN did that no good, olfactory smelling, slimy, piece of a pig's ear show up here!" he growled.  
  
"That where I learned it." Hope said to her other uncles. Seckmeht groaned at that piece of news. "I think we had best speed up her training." he suggested, trying to calm Anubis down.  
  
"Yes but how can we help her with her forsight?" Cale asked. Forsight, I'm not too sure about that. Hope thought to herself but kept her mouth shut as she stiffened a yawn, lack of sleep was getting to her.  
  
"Perhaps we should consider this matter later. Hope is tired, and needs some rest." Anubis said. "No!" Hope objected qiuckly, too qiuckly and passionly for her own good. "You need some rest my child." Anubis quietly said, trying to reason with her, but not very well. "No, I .... I'm not tried." Hope lied trying not to show her nervousness and dread of sleeping. "I could whip up a sleeping potion." Offered Dais, which drew a dagger like look from Hope. "No, I don't think so." Hope said coldly.   
  
Anubis studied his neice carefully, she was acting out of character, though she was stubborn and set in her ways she had never openly defyed them since she attempted to leave the team. "Hope what is wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." Hope answered. "Then why do you have such dark circles under your eyes, young lady?" asked Cale, not satisfied with her answer. "I ... I haven't been getting much sleep." Hope said, it wasn't a lie. Of crouse that not a true answer ethier. Hope thought to herself.  
  
"Then you need to see Kayura. If the problem is mystical, she could be of help." Suggested Dais, hanging upside down, in his armor, like the spider he looked like when wearing it. "You know you creep me out when you do that don't you?" Hope asked him trying to change the subject.  
  
Dais just laughed. "You are not getting out of this situation that easily. If you do not go to see Kayura, I will tell her of your problem, and SHE will come to see you. And she will NOT be in a pleasant state of mind if that is the case." He stated. "You won't dare!" Hope said, Dais just looked at her through his one good eye. "Do you wish to try and tempt me Hope?" He asked.  
  
Hope just got mad, thearts and her didn't work well. "I can take care of myself! Or have you forgot I have been since my parents died?!" Hope asked, not meaning to hit an area that was still a deep wound with her but she had to make some stand. Dais just chuckled. "I know you well enough Hope. You are stubborn, like Anubis." He said and Anubis shot him a look for that comment. "But even HE knew well enough when to seek assistance!" The spider armored warrior said.  
  
"I can take care of it, alone." Hope said flipping her barided hair over her shoulder and giving him and her other uncles a look only she could manage. Seckmeht just sighed. "Hope, I mean no disrespect, but you need to get some help. You don't want to end up being so proud that you can't see a problem in front of you." he said. "Like you was?" Hope shot back then regretted it with the glare Seckmeht gave her, she went too far this time. He took one of his swords, and sent a small amount of venom toward her. "You are seeing Kayura, NOW!" he hissed.  
  
Hope jumped backwards, she knew she crossed the line this time around, she didn't have to look at her other uncles to know she struck a raw nerve with them as well. Ok Hope, thin branch. She thought to herself asseting the stution, she knew asking Kayura for help was out of the question, she didn't want to give Daemon the chance to make good on his theart of crouse her uncles didn't have to know that. "Alright." She said frocing her voice and posture to seem submissive. "I'll talk to Kayura." Hope lied.  
  
The Seasonals nodded. "Good. And we look forward to hearing what Kayura has to say." Cale remarked. As Hope prepared to leave, she heard Anubis say. "If you wish, I will talk to Kayura for you, so she will be better able to help you." he offered. "No, I'll do it." Hope said as she left. Ok bind, can't talk to Kayura or you indanger everyone on the teams, incudling Mia and Yuli. Don't talk and you won't live to see eighteen. Hope thought to herself and slammed a fist into a tree, noting caring that it hurt like heck.  
  
Why don't you just surrender, little Bloodline. It will make the transition SO much easier. Hope nearly jumped out of her skin and whirled around, there was no one but it was like that had been whispered in her ear.  
  
I'm speaking to your mind, Bloodline. It will be so much easier for you to give in to me, than to fight it, and risk being hurt. Just surrender to the darkness, and give me yourself and your armor. Daemon said. Hope shook her head hard, as if trying to shake his voice out of her head. GET OUT OF MY HEAD! She shouted back at him.  
  
I'll leave for now. But I WILL be back. And sooner or later, I WILL have both you and the armor. He swore, as he left her mind. Hope tried not to seem it but she was shook up, she knew because of thier first two conforntions he had some foothold with her but she did not know it extended this far.  
  
Guys, what am I going to do? I try to tell you guys and he will do as he thearten, I know that scum will. But if I don't, I think I might just lose my mind. Hope thought leaning her head aganist the tree trying to think.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	25. Chapter 24: Much needed help

Chapter 24: Much needed help   
  
Suddenly, a familiar sound was heard in the air. A sound of rings clanging against each other. "What is bothering you, Child of the Bloodlines?" Came a powerful, but friendly voice. Hope knew that voice before she even looked to see who it was. "Ancient One." Hope greeted and bowed in respect. "I am pleased that the former Warlords have told you about me. Now please, tell me what is causing you so much problems." He asked. "I can not say." Hope said. "Cannot or will not child?" enquired the Ancient.  
  
"I fear a bit of both. I can not because I will not endanger the lives of my comrades and family." "Your sense of loyalty does you justice. But, there are times when one must do what is needed for ones own survival." He replied. Hope sighed. "It is Daemon, each time I sleep and dream I fall more into his power but my lack of rest is affecting my skills in battle." The Ancient nodded. "I have heard of him. It would take as much power that Kayura has to even begin to try and stop him. The only thing that MIGHT prevent him from getting to you, is to send you to another dimension." stated the Ancient.  
  
"Pardon?!" Hope asked. "No, forgive me for my fowardness sir but I can't leave my comrades." She said shaking her head hard. "This may be the only way to aid your comrades here as well as in this other world." The Ancient countered. Hope shook her head.  
  
"Isn't there any other way? I would fight Daemon on my own rather then be separated from the others." She said. "The only other way would be for Kayura or myself to cast a ward that would give you some mental protection at night from his intrusions." He answered. "What can I do to aid in this?" Hope asked  
  
"Just allow Kayura to do what she can to help. But you need to talk to her and let her do this." He stated. "But if I tell her Daemon WILL fulfill his theart!" Hope said. The Ancient shook his head. "The power of the Ancients will not allow this to happen." he replied. Hope looked uncertain, distipe her first impressions and wariness she had grow very fond of the Ronins, escapilly of Mia and Yuli. "Do not fear Kayura. She can be of help to you, and Daemon cannot do anything to harm the non armor bearers." The Ancient stated. Hope nodded. "Alright I wish speak with her. Arigato Ancient One." Hope said bowing again.  
  
The Ancient faded out of sight, leaving Hope to think about what he had told her. Hope qiuckly made her desicion and headed to see Kayura, when she found her Hope spilled everything to her. Kayura nodded. "No wonder you've been sloppy in your words and actions. I'll get started on this right away. And the Ancient was correct. His power." She said, as she began the spell.   
  
Hope nodded and sighed in relief thankful to give up that serect Suddenly, Daemon showed up! "Leave her alone Kayura! She is to be mine! And I WILL have her!" he screamed. Hope felt sudden and burning pain tear thorugh her frocing her to one knee as she cried out in pain. But she heard something that soothed the pain: The rings on the staff clashing together.  
  
"NO! This cannot be! I will have her yet, MARK MY WORDS!" Daemon cried out as he faded from sight. Hope was shaking so badly with a sudden termor her teeth was chatting together but she knew the termors was not of cold or fear there was something else, a pull, compulsion. The staff began to ring louder and as suddenly as the compulsion came it was gone. "He will not be around for a while." Kayura said, her breath coming out in shallow gasps.  
  
Kayura looked at Hope after casting the spell and was shock: Hope had stopped shaking but she brought her legs up, hugging her knees to her chest. Hope looked more like a lost child then the adult acting teenager Hope often appered to be. "Are you all right Hope?" Kayura asked, looking at the young bearer of Creulty. Hope nodded. "Yea I'm fine." She said and made an failing attempt at a smile.  
  
"By the Ancient, what happened to you." Kayura said, looking at her in wonder. "What do you mean?" Hope asked in confusion. Kayura quickly brought up a mirror and showed Hope her appearance. "THAT is what I mean." she said. Hope looked like she been thourgh a ride of a life. "Part of the gamlor of being a Ronin." Hope muttered.  
  
Kayura shook her head at Hope's comment. "Hope I think, and your uncles will agree with me, you need to rest." She said. "I am not tried Kayura though I thank you for the concern." Hope said standing up. "I'm not sure your uncles would agree." Kayura said. "Well I don't really care, they can agree or not, it is their choice. But what I do is mine." Hope said. Kayura looked over Hope's shoulder. "I won't have said that just now." Hope turned around to see her uncles.   
  
Hope just shook her head. WHY did they have to show up at this time? Hope didn't cacth the look the three shared as she turned to go upstairs. But as she turned, she felt someone following her. It was Dais. "What now, oh Spider Uncle of mine?" She sarcastically remarked. Hope didn't see it coming, one second she is being sarcastic the next she had her arms locked behind her back. "What are you doing?" she yelped. "Making sure that sarcastic neices go to their room." he answered.  
  
  
  
"Oooh, get your hands off me!" Hope snarled as she sturrgled to break his grip on her arms. "Not until you are in your room!" He snapped, as he shoved her into her room. Hope nearly lost her footing and when she regained it kicked the bedroom door. "You are scum sometimes!" Dais just smiled. "And proud of it!" "If I get my hands on you!" She yelled as she kicks the door again. Dais just shook his head. "After you have rested, THEN we will talk." he said, as he left her to her rest. "Not likely." Hope muttered.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	26. Chapter 25: Advice is given and a new pl...

Chapter 25: Advice is given and a new plan is made   
  
Hope waited a few moments before she opened her window and climbed onto the window sill. "I wasn't called Houdi as a child for nothing." But as she jumped she felt something sticky wrap around her arms. "What the?" She asked as she jerked to get her arms free. But then she saw and realized what was wrapped around her arms: spider web. Hope crused under her breath and swung back into her room, when she did the webbing released her. "Now stay here and get some REST!" Hope heard Dais ordered, as several spiders spun webs around the windows. "And you can go dunk your head in the river!" She shouted back hitting the wall in fustardtion.  
  
As Hope pounded her fist into the wall, she heard a familiar chuckle. As she turned, she saw Anubis, who was barely able to keep himself from laughing. "Not the best thing to be doing." She wraned. Anubis could barely keep his composure. "And how do you propose to do that to a spirit?" he asked. "Anubis, if I could I would hit you right now." Hope growled angerily. Anubis just looked at her. "You know we are just trying to look after you, thats all." He answered. "Funny way of doing it." She muttered.  
  
Hope just glared at Anubis seeing he was still trying not to laugh. "Uncle, this is not funny! Just because you are protective of me does not mean that I can't take care of myself!" She snapped. Anubis only shook his head at her. "Please Hope, trust us and Kayura. If she says that you need to rest, then rest. If you keep going like this, it will destroy you." The spirit of the former warlord said.  
  
Hope sighed and ran a hand thourgh her hair carelessly. "I don't have a death wish my uncle, believe that. But I got to do this on my own. Loyalty may be my virtue but I am a lone wolf. Always have been and always must be." Anubis nodded. "I understand that. But even a lone wolf needs the help and support of others at times." He said. Hope said nothing for a few moments then sighed and looked at him.   
  
"I'm not as strong as I seem my uncle but I can't show that. I can't show my weakness or lose everything I have fought for." Anubis nodded again but knew what that cost her to say that, Hope was not one to admit any weakness. "I understand that. When I was working for Talpa, I tried to be the lone wolf. So did the rest of your uncles. We failed to stop the Ronins, because we acted solo, and they acted as a team. That, is what caused our downfall and the split between us. That is what we have been trying to teach you as well, so you do not make the same mistakes that we did." He said, the sorrow in his eyes showing.  
  
Hope flinched visibly, she had seen it, very often she had seen it before she even bore the armor of Cruelty. She sighed and nodded. "I know, my uncle. I know." She said quietly. "But you didn't alway try to be a lone wolf." Hope said trying to change the subject. "If I remember correctly when you was first comrades with the other Seasonals you was a pacrtical joker, only Dais could out do you when it came to pranks on the others. It wasn't until the last century or two did you four start drifting and start to turn on one another."  
  
Anubis just blushed. (If such a thing was possible for a spirit). "Dais and I may have been jokers, but we still learned the hard way about team work." He said. Hope nodded but said nothing. "Now, my neice, will you please listen to your living uncles? Try and get some rest, and then you can start training again. I will see what I can do from the realm of spirits to give your advesary some headaches of his own." he said, as he faded from sight. Hope groaned to herself but tried to do what her uncle suggested. Only problem was that sleep was never something that came easily to her. She managed to get about four or five hours before there was a banging on the door.   
  
"RISE AND SHINE! BREAKFAST!" called out a voice that made Hope groan. Kento Rei Faun was there and she knew what that meant: Hurry up and eat, before it all dissapeared! But Hope only groaned and pulled the pillow over her head trying to fall back asleep. The knocking continued. "Hey, Hope, Cye's doing the cooking this morning! And, he's got pancackes with extra syrup! HOT Syrup!! Ryo got the flames going this morning." Kento called out in his cheerful voice.  
  
Hope sighed to herself. "Alright, alright. I'm coming!" She hollered back as she dressed and streached to wake up more. Hope walked down the hall qiuckly but then stopped and turned around getting the sudden feeling she was being wacthed. Hope narrowed her eyes as she retraced her steps not able to shake the feeling unfriendly eyes was wacthing. "Hope." Hope whirled around to face Ryo. "Come, everyone waiting for you and Kento is hard to hold back." He said, Hope nodded and went with him. She had someone she needed to talk to anyway.   
  
After breakfast Hope took her armor orb and went down to the lake, she sat on the grass near the edge and waited. Like she knew he would Cye showed up. "Thanks for coming." She said to him as he sat down too. "Not a problem, I knew if you said you needed to talk then you did need to." He answered, Hope nodded. "Alright, I have something I need to ask you. Yestarday, around dusk did you feel a compulsion or pull at your armor?" She asked, Cye looekd at her in shock. "You felt it too didn't you?" She asked and he nodded. "Yea I did, it also felt like something was trying to tear me apart when I resisted. Why?" He asked, Hope explained about everything, Daemon; the nighty fights, the attack the day before and everything else.   
  
"I think Daemon is up to something and I bet my life it isn't going to be good for us." Cye nodded in agreement. "Do you think it time to tell the whole team?" He asked, Hope shook her head. "No but ask the others if they felt the pull. Explain only the bare minum until we know who of us felt it. If I ask around then the others will get suspionous." She said standing up, Cye nodded and also stood. "Alright, I will do that but be careful Hope. If this scum is as bad as Talpa then he will stop at nothing and he will do everything in his power to hurt you for defying him." He said, Hope nodded. "It is you guys I am worried about. I can take care of myself, do not worry about me Cye." She said as she walked away. "But I do sis, I do worry." Cye whispered.   
  
Ethier of the two Ronins saw a shadow in the trees move as they left in two different directions. "So the orb worked. Well Bloodline looks like it is time for you and your friends to fall." Tyler hissed as he qiuckly left, he had all the information he needed now.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	27. Chapter 26: Orb of Armors

Chapter 26: Orb of armors  
  
Hope sat on a branch of a tall tree close to the manor, she wanted to stay close to home in case of a Dynasty attack but far enough to get some pritavity. She sighed softly shaking her head, it had been a week since the attack but everything was quiet, which worried Hope since the Dynasty only seemed to be quiet when there was something up.   
  
"Ok lets see, from what Cye says everyone of the armor bearers felt the pull that we did but it was more toned down so they didn't get too supionous. But why was it Cye and I felt it the most and they didn't?" Hope asked herself. "That is something we can answer Hope." Hope whirled to face the unfamlair voice but her lost her footing.   
  
Hope garbed the tree branch with one hand and looked up at the person who spoke, he was stranger and competly unfamliar expect ... His eyes! They are tiger blue! Hope thought to her. "Tastu I presume?" She asked as he struck out his hand. "Yes I'm Tastu, I did not mean to startle you Hope." He said as Hope took his hand and was pulled up to stand on the branch as he jumped to another close. "I should have been more on gaurd." Was all Hope said as she studied Ryo's past form, thinking and wondering.   
  
Tastu nodded. "You should have but it is too late to undo what was done. Now listen for what the others and I have found out could mean great trouble for the Ronins." "What kind of trouble?" Hope asked instantly. "Involing the ten Ronin armors Hope. Each from Hardrock to Inferno, inculding your armor is able to be contorled by Daemon." "Contorled? By Daemon? How?" She asked. "By the orb of armors." "Orb of armors?" Hope echoed, it didn't ring any bells.   
  
Tastu nodded and extended his hand. "I will show you. It may not be to your liking Hope but remember that this happened during your uncles darker days." He said, Hope unstood the wraning but placed her hand in his. "Now wha ..." Hope didn't get to competle that stence as she saw a flash then ....  
  
It was so dark Hope could barely make out the room around her, only the light from a few candles showed where she was. The Dynasty, in the thorne room. Hope frowned looking around, she could almost feeling the dark engery from this place, it was like it was when .... "Badamon! Come forth!" Hope felt her insides freeze, she knew that voice.   
  
"Tapla." She hissed the name like a cruse as the neter spirit floated over to his master. "Yes master. What is your will?" He asked. "The orb is ready yet?" Talpa asked his right hand ghoul. "Yes master, all we need now is the powers of the ten armors and they will be forever in your power." Badamon said. "Good, make sure word of this does not get to the Warlords, they must not know of the orb or it's power. Should they do and all may fail." Tapla said, Badamon nodded. "Yes master, I will do as you have commanded." He said bowing one last time before leaving. Hope tried to see where the neter spirit was going but ....  
  
Hope saw another flash of light out of the corner of her left eye as she came out of the vision. "What was that?" She asked holding her head slighty, it was thorbbing with dull pain. "A part of the past. What you saw did take place over four hundred years ago Hope." Tastu said to the youngest of the Seasonals. "What is this orb Talpa was talking about? What does it have to do with the armors?" Hope asked.   
  
"It is called the orb of armors Hope. It is able to contorl all of the armors and their bearers, from Wildfire to Inferno. Even you are at danger for even the armor of Cruelty can be contorled by this orb." "But how could the orb have been made? Talpa might have had contorl over the four Seasonal armors but not of the five Elemental armors." Hope said. "When Talpa asborded Halo, Torrent, Hardrock and Stara their power was added along with the Seasonals. When Ryo fought Talpa in the last battle both powers of the armors of Wildfire and Inferno was added as well. But the orb was not destroyed with Talpa, some how it remained hidden from the Seasonals and Lady Kayura but Daemon has found it Hope and he has already used it."   
  
"The compulsion." Hope said, Tastu nodded. "Yes, it affected Torrent and you most because it was directed more to the two of you. Hope ran a hand thourgh her hair. "Ok so Daemon found a way to take contorl of our armors? I got to tell the others about this." She said, Tastu nodded. "Good Hope, take care for I know Daemon will strike again soon. And you probaly his next target." With those parting word Tastu disappered. Hope nodded. "I will. Arigato." She said as she looked back to the manor.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	28. Chapter 27: Trading my freedom for your ...

Chapter 27: Trading my freedom for your life  
  
"Hope, Hope." Hope looked down at the ground as Yuli called to her. "Up here!" She called down to him. Yuli looked up at her. "Mia and the others are looking for you Hope." He said, Hope nodded. "Ok, coming down. But you might want to move Yuli, I don't want to accidently fall on you." She wraned and flipped backward, landing on her feet but she fell on her butt anyway. Yuli busted out laughing. "I guess, I'm out of parctice." Hope said standing and dusting off.   
  
As Yuli and Hope walked back to the house talking Hope looked around stopping. "Yuli hold on." She said putting her hand on the young boy's shoulder. "What is it?" Yuli asked. "You hear that?" Hope asked, Yuli looked around. "I don't hear anything." He said, Hope nodded. "That what I mean, it too quiet." She said looking around. She stiffened hearing movement in the leaves behind them.   
  
"Yuli go to the house. Now." She whispered to her young friend, Yuli nodded and walked away Hope wacthing him carefully until he broke into a run just as he left sight. Hope imdeatily went to subarmor. "Alright Dynasty scum, show yourself you coward!" She called. "Just a warning this time, little Ronin. Surrender the next time we meet, and it will not go easy on you. Fail to do so, and all will be destroyed." Scar said, as he dissappeared back to the Dynasty. Hope shook her head and headed in the direction Yuli went.   
  
"Let go of me!" Hope felt her heart stop hearing that cry. Yuli! She thought and ran where she heard the call come from. Sure enough there was Yvonne and Tyler, Tyler was holding on to a sturrgling Yuli, not seeming to be even trying. "Dynasty scum let him go!" Hope yelled at the two Warlords but kept her eyes on Yuli. "Come and get him then." Yvonne called to her, though she knew better, knew it was probaly a trap Hope leapt at Yvonne who jumped away from her shoving her hard in the side so Hope fell to the ground. "Hope!" Yuli called to her. "Too slow Cruelty." Yvonne hissed. "Give Yuli back or I'll ..." "I don't think so Cruelty, if you call your battle armor and use your sure kill you will kill the boy." Tyler snickered and Hope knew he was right, he had too strong a grip for Yuli to get out of and using her sure kill would kill Yuli.   
  
"What do you want?" She asked. "Come alone to the edge of Tomaya and surrend if you ever want to see the boy alive again. Sunset today. Don't come orif you bring the other Ronins the boy dies." Yvonne hissed as she and Tyler teleported back to the Dynasty with Yuli. "Damm it!" Hope swore loudly. "I won't let them get away with this. I'm getting Yuli back if it kills me." She swore to herself and looked at the sun. "Not much time." She thought and armored down to street colthes. She felt a notepad in her pocket as well as a pen, she had the habit of carrying those things with her. She qiuckly wrote a note to the others.   
  
Guys   
  
By the time you get this I'll probaly be gone  
  
already and hopefully Yuli will be safe.   
  
Hopefully. But we know how good the   
  
word of a Dynasty leader is. I depending   
  
on you guys to get me out of this, maybe   
  
both Yuli and I if things go to their wrose.   
  
There is also something else. Daemon has   
  
this orb of armors, it can contorl our armors,   
  
every single one of them. So be careful, the   
  
rules that applied once to fighting the Dynasty   
  
have been changed.  
  
If things go right them you will find Yuli at  
  
the edge of Tomaya after sunset.   
  
Be careful guys.   
  
Hope   
  
Hope qiuckly wrote the note for the others and getting close to the edge of the woods let out a high picth whistle, like she knew he would White Blaze showed up. "Hey buddy, I got something for you to do. I need you to give this to the others." Hope said and tied a rope gently around White Blaze's neck, the note tied up in the rope as well. "Get it to them." She said and then jumped into a tree and jumped from branch to branch as White Blaze wacthed.   
  
As Hope came to the edge of Tomaya's city limts she was gratful for the cover of the dimming light, more so when she saw Daemon, some Dynasty soldiers and ... "Yuli!" Hope called to her young friend, he was bound and gaged, looking like he was unconcusince.   
  
"The boy is unharmed, only asleep. You have come to make the exchange?" Daemon asked. "Give Yuli to me, let me lay him down away from you and I will come." Hope said, Daemon shook his head. "No, you want him you must come to us first then we will release him." "How do I know you won't take me and Yuli or kill him?" Hope challaged, trying to stall to think of a plan to get Yuli to saftey. "My word." Daemon answered.   
  
"The word of a Dynasty leader? That is worthless to a Ronin." Hope said. "Then the word of a warrior." Daemon said, Hope hestiant, she knew it could be a trap but she only had little time before the other Ronins came and Daemon might kill Yuli if he saw then. "The word of a warrior." She repeated stepping towards him. Daemon held out his hand wacthing her closely. "Take my hand and the deal is made. The boy will be left for the Ronins to find." Daemon said.   
  
Just then .... "Hope!" Kento called, Hope looked at him and the other Ronins as they came but foot soldiers was in thier way. Hope looked at Daemon who remained prefectly still. "If Yuli is hurt you are a dead man Daemon." "Hope! No! Don't!" Ryo called as Hope took Daemon's hand.   
  
Daemon suddenly jerked her forward and twisted her arm behind her, Hope felt something sharp hit the back of her head. "Now Ronins, you can have the boy! It is the girl I wanted!" She heard Daemon shout as things swirled. Hope could have sworn she heard another famliar male voice call to her but she wasn't sure because that was the last thing she knew.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	29. Chapter 28: Got to get free

Chapter 28: Got to get free  
  
Hope woke to water dripping onto her face and she stiffened a moan of pain as she came around, the back of her head was now thorbbing with pain. Hope was in one of the Dynasty's dungeons, her wrists were in shackles and they was attached to two short chains that were chained to the wall. The chains were long enough to let her to kneel and some what sit. Hope stood as the door of the dungeon's door opened.   
  
"So, you've decided to return to the land of the living." Hope glared at Scar. "Our master will want to have a few words with you. In fact, he told us that you have the following choices: Join up with us, and terrorize the world, or submit to excruciating torture that will break your mind and will. Think it over little Cruelty." Scar stated with a smirk on his face as he turn to leave.  
  
Hope growled hearing him call her little Cruelty, she hated being called little anything." I will give you my answer! I will never join the Dynasty!" Hope shouted, Scar just smiled coldly. "The Master thought that would be your answer. But to change your mind, maybe you should see the power of the Dynasty, when you face the neter spirits. Then you'll change your tune." He said, as he closed the door behind him, with a solid slam. Hope looked around for a way to escape but she saw no way and she knew she had to wait. Wait to be for a chance to escape or wait to die.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Hope tried to blank her mind and push away the pain raking her body but Hope fell to her knees, the neter spirits was trying to break her, or atlest her will to fight, so far Hope was able to contorl herself but it was causing excruciating pain and as the neter spirits became more persitance Hope did not know how much longer she would be able to hold out. Yvonne stopped the neter spirits as Hope sturggled to stand but failed.   
  
"You bring this on yourself, just give up Hope. Give in to the darkness and the pain will go." Yvonne whispered to Hope. "F--- you." Hope told her, Yvonne smirked and slapped Hope nearly knocking the sense out of her, she was in full armor while Hope was in street colthes. "I was hoping you say that." She whispered to Hope. "She has refused. Contuine spirits!" Yvonne then called to the the neter spirits as they conutined.   
  
Hope felt screams welling up in her lungs but she froced them down making her gasp for air. Then she felt something rather then saw it, a coolness, like that of a brezze pass by her face. "Let go of consciousness Hope and hold on to your faith. Help will come soon." Hope's eyes widen in shock, that was her voice! But it sounded older, graver. Haru. She thought. "Yes, now let go. Help will come soon." Hope smiled slighty closed her eyes lossing the fight to stay conscious, sinking to where even the Dynasty couldn't hurt her.   
  
The frist thing Hope knew when she came around was mind numbing pain, second was she was back in the dungeon but this time unchained. "Oh man! I knew exchanging myself for Yuli was going to hurt, but this is crazy!" She muttered to herself. Regretting your choice? Hope asked herself then shook her head. "No, I'd never regret what I did." She said aloud pulling herself into a sitting postion aganist the wall, she hissed in pain but noting else. "Good." Hope looked up hearing a voice. "Master Daemon will be looking forward to seeing you. He has special plans for your training." A nether spirit said, as it floated away.  
  
"What does that scum want now?" Hope asked climbing slowly, and painfully to her feet. "I want to turn you into my puppet. To use you to help me to control ALL the Ronin Armors, including the Inferno Armor! Once I have them, then the mortal realm will belong to me!" Daemon crowed as he came into the dungoen. "Well you can froget you slim ball! I'll never help you!" Hope shouted. "Oh, but you will. As I said, the orb I have allows me to control ANY armor and its bearer. And you, my dear, are an armor bearer!" Daemon cackled. Hope stiffened, she remember the pain that nearly drove her to her knees when she defied him. She remembered well. "Scum bag." She hissed.  
  
"So you see, my dear, you have no choice in the matter. You can aid me willingly, or I can froce your aid. The choice is yours." he said, as he got up in her face. Hope looked away, seeming to think about it. Daemon didn't see it coming, Hope struck as qiuck as a snake. When she was captured the Warlord forgot to check her for weapons, she had a dagger in the lining of her shirt. "ARRRGGHH! You little creature! How dare you cut me! For that you will be punished and punished very hard!" Daemon screamed. Hope's face was competly calm though full of loathing as she simply said. "That was Haru."  
  
"I will feed you to the Nether Sprits for that! And I hope that they shred your mind for this afront!" Daemon yelled. Hope said nothing though she worried, she wasn't sure now if stirking him had been such a good idea as the spirits came in. "Bring out the Nether Spirits! I want her tortured. Break her mind, but not her body. I still," Daemon licked his lips looking at Hope. "Have need for it." he said.   
  
"You're sick." Hope said, that unerved her like nothing else but she wasn't the Seasonals' neice for nothing, she wasn't going to let it get the better of her. "No, my dear. Sick would be strapping you to a pole in the middle of a graveyard, with fresh corpses being dropped at your feet, and all you can do is stare at them." Daemon said, as he turned his back to her. "That was sicker." Hope muttered. Guys, where are you when I need your help! She wondered. Definly got to give them a stern talking to, if I get out of this alive. She thought to herself  
  
As Hope wondering this, the Seasonals were calling their armor. "Kayura, hurry up with that portal! Our neice needs us!" Snapped Cale. "And when we get there, I am going to overload his mind so fast , with so many illusions, he won't know what hit him." muttered Dais. "Yea but remember Dais, if Hope was right about that orb thing, we will have to be extremly careful." Ryo catioused him. "Then let me start calling up some snakes. That will keep him occupied for a while" Snarled Seckmeht.  
  
Cye shook his head at his former enemy but ... for once he was agreeing with him. Something had to be done. "I just hope she can hold on. Remember we have no idea what that scum might have done to her." Sage finished the last part a bit more slowly as if he was also thinking about it as he said it, his face stayed the same but his eyes held a sick look thinking about it.  
  
Ryo looked at Cale. "I know you want to get her out safe and sound, but remember, we have to be careful. If he does have that orb, then we could all be in serious trouble." "And we need to get back in one piece if we are to continue her training." Muttered Rowen. "Just get me back in time for dinner. I'm already hungry." said Kento. "Kento will you think about something beside food!" Cye suddenly snapped at his best friend, shocking himself and the other Ronins.   
  
"OK. OK! I'll concentrate on the mission first, and THEN think about food." Muttered the Ronin of Justice. "Good." Cye muttered pretending not to see the crious looks he got from some of the team. Dais just shook his head. "Kayura can you open a protal." Kayura nodded. "I can do better than that. I can open a gate similar to the ones used by Talpa, except that I can open and close it from here. It'll look like a portal, but it'll be easier to control." She said, as a shimmering passageway opened up. Dais nodded. "We will be back soon. With Hope." He said as he and the others left for the Dynasty.   
  
Meanwhile in one of the Dynasty's dungoens ...... "I don't care what you do to me Daemon! I will never willingly aid you!" Hope shouted at her captor. This time the pain did drive her to her knees, she held her midsection and pulled ot one knee, refusing to bow. "If you will do one act of obidience, you will be healed. Just one little thing, such as bowing to me." said Daemon, in a smooth, silky voice. "No, no, no, no." She repeated in a tight, hoarsh voice. Hoarsh from screaming from pain and shouting defaince at Daemon and his froces.  
  
"YOU WILL SUBMIT!" he roared, as he had the Nether Spirits begin to work on her mind. Guys! Hope called thourgh the armor link as a last resort, her mind wasn't going to break that easily, it take more but she wasn't sure how much more her body could take without rest. "Hang on Hope! Help is on the way!" came a response. "Ryo?" she thought back throught the link. "AND your Uncles!" came another response, as snakes all throughout the Dynasty arouse and headed for the dungeon area.  
  
About time! Hope called to them but hide her knowleagde qiuckly, she wasn't about to give the guys away. Suddenly, Daemon's minions began to run and scream in terror as snakes began to infest the area. "Warlords!" Daemon hissed in disgust. "Ronins." Hope countered. "Men, unlike you." She hissed at him. Daemon laughed! "They will all fall before the might of the orb! I will control them and their armors! Then you will willingly join my army!" he cackled. "Not." Hope slowly pressed her hands aganist the floor. "If." She pushed on her arms. "I" She climbed to her knees. "Can." she went to one knee. "Help it." She said standing up and leapt at the dynasty leader, she shoved him forward hard enough trip him and bolted for the door  
  
"STOP HER! She must not be allowed to escape!"Daemon called out, before he was bit by one of the snakes that had infested the dungeons. Hope ran out the door like she was being chased by demons. Suddenly all she saw was a blur of maroon before someone yanked into a hall, covering her mouth and holding her by the waist. Hope instantly started fighting as best she could.  
  
"Will you calm down Hope!" hissed a familiar voice. Hope looked up, and was surprised to see that it was Dais! "Uncle! What are you doing here?" she asked. "Rescuing you, with the help of the rest of your Uncles and the Ronins as well." He said as he used his armors ability to move like a spider along the walls. Hope nodded as Dais let her go. "Couldn't you have tapped me on the shoulder instead of scaring the living fire out of me?" She asked. "IF I had you would have screamed." He said keeping a grip on her arm, he could see she was exhsuated.   
  
"Would not!" Hope said offended, Dais shook his head at her. "Come on the others are waiting and I can't see very well in the dark." He said, Hope had gussed that already, she leaned aganist from him as she followed him to the others. Dais silently agreed, and carefully moved her toward where the others were. "By the way, tell Uncle Seckmeht that the trick with the snakes was a stroke of genius." she said, as she walked with her uncle, she didn't remember falling asleep or passing out but knew some how she did.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	30. Chapter 29: Repeating the actions of one...

Chapter 29: Repeating the actions of one before her  
  
The next thing Hope knew was voices around her, she groaned and garbed for her pillow to block the guys out but a shot of pain woke her up and she bolt staright up.  
  
"Easy Hope. Let's get you back to the Mortal Realm, and see about getting you healed. You took a lot of abuse from Daemon, and Sage is going to be spending a lot of time with you. " Came a calming voice. Hope looked up to see both Cye and Ryo standing over her.  
  
"Where are the others?" She asked. "They're nearby. They're just waiting for Kayura to open up a gate back to the Mortal Realm" muttered Rowen, who had his bow ready, just in case of another attack. Hope nodded and climbed to her feet. "I'm gald you guys came. Is Yuli alright?" One thing that worried her was that after she was captured Daemon or his Warlord killed Yuli before the Ronins could find him.  
  
"Yuli's safe. He's at Mia's and Kayura put a protection spell on the manor to try and keep that creep out!" snapped Kento, as his stomach started growling again. "Good." Hope said. "Then I think we better get while the getting is good." She said. Just then, the portal opened. "Time to go!" called out Cale. "Not so fast" called out a mad Daemon. "I call upon the Orb of the Armors! Take control of the Seasonals armor!" Hope felt first as a tingling/burning sensation around her and thorugh her. Oh no. She thought.  
  
Daemon laughed insanely. "First the Seasonals, then the Ronins! Once i have them, then I can rule the world!" Fight it Hope you must fight it. Hope thought to herself, her mind was not under contorl but her body was, her armor was under Daemon's.   
  
"Armor of Wildfire, attack the bearer of Illusion!" commanded the mad Daemon. Ryo tried to stop it, but the power of the orb was too much. He pulled up his twin katana's and linked them together. "FLARE UP NOW!" he called out!  
  
Hope saw it but suddenly as she felt the contorl break over her as felt her feet move. As she moved something flash infornt of her eyes: Anubis's death, his own emotions and fears. For a slipt second Hope swore she saw him, his shocked expression as well as the expression of the others as she felt flame burn her as she knocked Dais out of the way.   
  
Hope didn't scream, she couldn't, her lungs slipped to close on her as she fell, she was in sub armor and couldn't fight the full froce of the attack. "HOPE! NO!!!!" Cried out Ryo. Seeing Daemon laughing at the site, drove Ryo mad. "Guys, its time for the Inferno!" he snapped. But then in the distant the Ronins heard shouts of human voices as Daemon suddenly disappered with a cry of anger.  
  
"How is she Dais?" asked Ryo, as he powered down to his sub armor. Dais looked at his niece. "Hope. Hope can you hear me?" He asked, Hope opened her eyes. "Yea," She sallowed. "I can hear you." "Just hold on my niece. Just hold on. We'll get you to the mortal realm ASAP, and then Sage, Kayura and whatever else we can do, to help heal you from the flames. Just hold on!" he cried out.  
  
Hope shook her head. "Listen to me." She pleaded, she didn't have much time, she knew it and wanted to make her peace with them. "I've alway looked up to your guys, you was the ones that showed me the real meaning of living. But it's my time to go now, you guys will get along without me, you did before and you can do it again." Hope said then looked behind the guys and managed a weak smile. "Wacth after them, they still need some protecting." She said to him, the Ronins turned and was shocked to see Anubis! In his hand was the armor of Cruelty.   
  
"Hope, you didn't have to. You shouldn't have ..." He started to say. "Oh brother *groan* Uncle Anubis don't leacture me right now." Hope said to him. "Little one, I'm not trying to lecture you. You're time isn't supposed to be up yet!" he yelled shaking his head.  
  
"This was souppse to happen. Remember? 'she repeat the actions of other when the need is greatest'. Anyway, the armor needs a new bearer and I'm tried of hearing about you being so great a warrior and never seeing it." Hope admitted humor but her voice slurred and she swallow some. Every inch of her hurt badly and she knew her time was up.   
  
"I'll be alright guys. Don't worry about me." Hope whispered, then looking at each of them she gave up the fight aganist death. The Ronins wacthed Hope take a breath and it leave her for the last time.  
  
"No, not again." Dais said as Anubis turned away but not before Ryo saw the sick look on his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the four Seasonals, Cale only nodded mutely seeming to be the only one to hear him. She's done some much good for the team and for the Seasonals. Why must they lose her only after finding her? Does she have to bear the armor to live? Ryo thought.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	31. Chapter 30: Unfinished Work

Chapter 30: Unfinished work  
  
"Only if life froce is willing slipt can she be returned to you." A qiuet male voice said, all Ronins turned to face a black haired young man with voliet - blue eyes, Sage's eyes, it was Mitsuko."What do you mean?" Sage asked his past form, he remember what Hope told him about his and the elemental Ronins' past forms having the same eyes.   
  
"Anubis and Hope are linked thourgh armor but Hope gave her life to help, giving Anubis his. If one of you willing shared your life froce with her then she could be saved. But it is dangerous, there is a chance both she and the person to voluteer will die, or the voluteer dies or Hopes stays dead." "I will ....." "No Anubis, it must be another. Not one of her uncles." Mitsuko said. "I will then." Cye said. "She is like a sister and I know she is part of the team. I will do what is needed to bring her back." "No Cye. If this is to be done, then let the life force needed be shared by all. Take some from all of us. That way, no one person is weakened." Suggested Sage.  
  
Mitsuko nodded. "Very well. But not from Anubis, since he has only returned, helping would kill him again. I doubt Hope would be very happy if she found him dead after what she did." He said. Ryo nodded. The Ronins and Seasonals all agreed. "I will give the information to Kayura, so she may perform the ceremony." Mitsuko stated. The others nodded and soon Kayura appered at the gate way. "We must do this qiuckly, before Daemon returns." "Then lets get cracking!" called out Rowen, as he and Dais formed the rear guard for the teams.  
  
Cye and Sage looked at each other. "There is only one way to save Hope. Kayura, we are going to need your help on this." The Ronin of light stated, looking at the latest bearer of the ancient staff. "We need to call upon your past forms, as well as your contection to Hope from the three of you." She said to the three Seasonal since it was decided not to allow Anubis into it as well.   
  
The Seasonals nodded. There was no way they were going to let their neice slip away into the underworld if they could help it. "Start casting Kayura." said Anubis, as he held Hope's body in his arms. "Oh Spirits of past, here this plea! Oh Ancient One, Aid us this day! We seek to prevent one who is a neice to the former Dark Warlords from slipping into the grasp of death! She died trying to prevent another from using a power to destroy both the Mortal and Nether realms! Oh powers of light and forces from the past, please, aid your servant this day!" Kayura called out.  
  
At first nothing hapen but then Hope started breathing again, after a moment her eyes opened, she looked around the group then to Cye. "You guys didn't have to." Was all she said. "Yes we did, after what kind of big brothers would we be if we didn't?" He asked, Hope smiled then nodded. "We thought we lost you." Cale said to her. "For a moment there you did. Would you like to know what heaven look like?" Hope asked sitting up. "Later, first lets go kick Daemon's butt." Kento said helping her up, Hope noded feeling stronger by the moment. "Lets."   
  
Anubis looked at Hope. "I hope that you are up for the fight. Daemon still has that orb, and he can still try and control the armors." he reminded her. "Well remember I'm not an armor bearer any more. You are." She said then looked at him sternly. "And NO getting yourself killed again!"  
  
"That isn't quite true young lady." said a quiet, but powerful voice. As the group turned, they saw a man, wearing monks robes, carrying a staff, with a straw hat over his face and eyes. "Ancient One!" the Ronins and Seasonals said in one voice. "Ancient One, thank you for helping me bringing me back." Hope said bowing in respect and thank though she winced slighty, brought back to life or not she was still sore from the abuse she took from Daemon.  
  
"It was my pleasure child. And, I have a mesage for your uncles: It is time Hope was allowed to achieve her full potential. You need to start allowing her to work with you, and help her to learn how to use the armor that she is destined to bear." he stated. Anubis's eye widen realizing what he meant: Hope was his heir, heir to the armor of Creulty after his time passed. He nodded as Hope nodded at him in confusion as the Anicent disappered. "Uncle Anubis what did he ..." But Hope didn't finish as there was suddenly an explosion. "Fools! I have that ord of armors now! You can't fight it." Daemon hissed suddenly appering on of the rooftop on the castle.  
  
"Stuff it, you big windbag! We have one person who can take you down, and you can't do anything to stop it!" called out Seckmeht, with a wild look in his eyes. Daemon smirked. "Are you so sure?" He asked as suddenly the armor glowed and the Ronins felt thier armors come under it's contorl. "Wacth and see how powerful I can be! The end begins for all armor bearers." He said not noticing Hope was alive, yet.  
  
Suddenly, Daemon felt several rocks being thrown at him."Who dares to disturb the Great Daemon! Who dares to do so?" he called out. "Hey, ugly!" Hope called to him. "Let them go!" She shouted, since she had no weapon she garbed the largest rocks she could find and threw them at him after climbing up behind him.  
  
"And why should I little girl? I control their armors, and you can not stop! Go away, and play with your dolls and maybe I'll let you get away!" he said in an evil tone of voice. Hope looked at the armor orb. "You forgot something scum." she said.   
  
"And what, pray tell is that?" Daemon asked in an arrogant tone of voice. "I'm not an armor bearer!" She shouted and dived for the orb but Daemon acitpatied her move and knocked her to the ground then kicked her side enough to send her rolling, right over the egde! "Hope!" Hope garbed on at the last second with one hand, dangling from the roof.   
  
"You pathetic piece of TRASH! Since you stilll I will give you the honor of being the first one that I kill on my way to conquering both the Mortal and Nether Realm!" Daemon cackled, as he prepared to strike Hope down. Unfortunetly, to do so, he had to lossen his hold on the Orb of the Armors. A move that had serious consequenses for him as suddenly another figure lunged and garbed the armor orb. "Ronins get him, I'll destory this thing and get Hope." A woman called to them.   
  
"Ami!" Hope called to her adopted mother, amazed she was alive. As Hope and Ami distracted Daemon, Ryo made a decision. "Guys, the only way to stop Daemon is with the Inferno Armor. We have to strike now while he's distracted!" Ryo stated. The others agreed, and quickly, the armor of Wildfire was replaced by the feared White Armor of Inferno! "RAGE OF INFERNO!" Ryo called out, sending a massive wave of flames toward Daemon. "NO!!! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! I WAS GOING TO RULE THE UNIVERSE!" he called out, as he was incernated by the power of the Inferno armor.  
  
After he was destoryed Ami lifted the orb and slammed it onto the roof with all her might, it shattered and then disappered in a bust of smoke. Seeing this Ami lended over the egde, garbing Hope's hand. "I got you." She said pulling her up but then lost her balance. "Ami!" Hope shouted and garbed for her but only garbed air as Ami fell!   
  
Hope looked where she fell and got a sick look before she jumped from place to place until she made it to her adopted mother's side. "Thank goodness that you're safe. I don't think that I could have made it without knowing that I had you waiting for me." Hope said, tears flowing down her face, as she held her adoptive mother in her arms.  
  
Ami nodded weakly then looked around. "Where are your uncles?" She asked, Hope gasped in surprise and she smiled. "Yes Hope I knew, all my life I knew about them. You see I met Haru right before you came into my custodary. I knew you would be involed in great and terrible things." She said.   
  
A few minutes later, the Seasonals came over to see their neice. "So, you managed to survive your first mission. Good. But that doesn't mean we won't go easy on you during your training from now on." stated Cale, even though he had a proud look in his eyes.  
  
Hope nodded but looked saddly at Ami, Ami ingored her and looked at the Seasonals. "And if you four mistreat her I'll come back and haunt you for the rest of your days." She hissed at them THAT caused Anubis and the others to chukkle some. "Have no fear Ami, we know better the to even try to mistreat her." He said looking at Hope with pride.   
  
Hope smiled softy but looked about ready to cry as she wacthed Ami slip away. Strange. Hope thought. How I can be so sad and so happy at the same time. She thought to herself as she laid Ami down and looked at her four uncles, the only ones left of her family. "Come on, lets go home." Cale said to her, Hope nodded. "Yes, all of us."   
  
Later ..... Hope looked back at the Dynasty as she stopped, they had buried Ami there since Hope knew they couldn't take her back to the mortal world, Kayura promised that when things was ready she would return to the Dynasty and try to, once again, fix what damage was done by the Dynasty's lastest ruler and she would make sure Ami would not be fogetton.   
  
Mom, Dad, Ami. I done as I was souppse to and I hope, no, I know you are proud of me now if you are wacthing. I will do all I can to contuine that. She thought as she walked thourgh the portal.   
  
Mia sighed softly, she didn't know what was taking the others so long and she was worried. Yuli had long since been to sleep since it was now early moring. Mia wacthed the sun rise slowly as she bit her lower lip, the last time she was in the Dynasty was during the Dynasty Wars and though she and Yuli was in great danger she knew what was going on with the Ronins but now she knew nothing and worry as well as fear was getting to her.  
  
Mia heared the fornt door open and close and she jumped, then went to see who had come in. Catiously Mia looked around but could not see anyone or anything. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped, it wasn't because she did not hear anyone come up behind her but because she knew who it was, Anubis. "But you are ... you aren't ...?" She started to ask, Anubis smiled and gently touched her cheek. "Do I look it?" He asked in an amused tone of voice. "No." Mia answered smiling, Anubis just smiled as he gently pulled her closer and kissed Mia which she returned willingly both unaware of other people wacthing.   
  
Cale let out a low whistle from where he and the rest of the Ronin team was wacthing. "Never thought he had it in him." Dais muttered earning himself an elbow in the ribs from Kayura. Hope walked over to the group and looked at what they was looking at. Hope looked at the two and opened her mouth to wran them but Seckmeht clampped a hand over her mouth. "Uh, uh. Leave those two alone." He said. "And what are you nine doing then?" Hope asked after he removed his hand. "Wacthing." Cale said without a hint of remorse. Hope groaned and put a hand over her eyes.   
  
"Hey Uncle Anubis, Mia you guys got wacthers!" She suddenly shouted. "Tattle teller." Kento hissed, Hope just grinned as she walked past them. "Now if you guys don't mind this ex - Ronin is going to bed and sleep for a week. Goodnight to ya." She said with a mock bow as she ran up the stairs. ***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


	32. Chapter 31: New Beginning

Chapter 31: New Beginnings  
  
Two months later   
  
"Now where is it?" Hope asked and looked under her bed bumping her head when someone knocked on the door. "Missing something?" Cale asked holding Hope's locket in his hand. "There it is! I have been looking for it everywhere." She said and reached to take it but Cale pulled back. "Uh, uh Hope. Now I found this in the living room, seems to me you don't want it that much." He said. "Oh come on Uncle Cale!" Hope said jumping for the locket but Cale had the advangted of being taller then his young neice.   
  
Cale grinned without any remorse. "And I should give it back to you because?" He asked. "Because I asked you so nicely.And I am your only niece." She said sweetly, Cale raised an eybrow at her and she sighed. "Come on Uncle Cale, please." She asked. He nodded. "Now that is better. One thing though, I want you to open it."   
  
"Open it?" Hope asked confused, cacthing the locket as he tossed it to her. When Cale only nodded Hope raised her eyebrows in confusion but did as told and looked inside her locket. What she saw surprised even her, before her locket had been empty since she had no pictures to pick in it but now in the locket was a picture of the nine ronins, Mia, White Blaze, Kayura and Yuli. "I remember the locket being empty when we left if for you to find so with Mia and the others help your other uncles and I had something put in there." Cale said, Hope grinned and put her locket around her neck. "Now I will always wear it with pride. I got my family in it." She said. Cale nodded and left grinning as well.   
  
Later that day Hope sat on a tree branch, wacthing the sun set and thinking. Since the defeat of Daemon two months ago things had changed. Hope was offically put under the joint custody of her uncles after Ami's 'disapperance' and she now was a premant member of the Koji manor, Kayura went back to the Dynasty and her uncles stayed there off and on they also made their home at the Koji manor though there was some trouble with Daemon's warlords, they escaped after their master's death and everyone knew they probaly hadn't seen the last of them.   
  
Anubis and Mia had started a relationship and last week Anubis asked Mia for her hand in marriage to which she agreed. The other Ronins took a few shots at Anubis for being the first of the Seasonals to 'get tied down' with Anubis's relatation of humilating them if and when they married.  
  
Hope grinned in memory, she and the elemental Ronins had grown very close, they was the older brothers she never had though if she wanted to talk it was with Cye, she trusted him most because he was the first one to extent the hand of friendship to her and kept her secerts. Though at times she wondered if she was imaging it, it seemed that even the two teams was growing close, like brothers to one another. I am lucky to have them. Hope thought to herself.   
  
"Hope! Hey Hope! Time to come on in! It's time to eat!" She heard Rowen call to her and she thought about how scared she was months ago when she first met the Ronins, yet in stipe of the fears, fights, tears and pains she encountered as a Ronin and as a young adult she had done alright.   
  
She still felt scared and had her worries but she knew now she had others she could depend on to help her face them, people she could love and trust as a family. Hope jumped off the branch, it was frightening in a way, plunging into empty air but she knew she land safetly and her life was full of new beginnings distipe what hardships and troubles she might face.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Hey Lady Icefire here first I like to say I did not own the Ronin Warriors but I own the new charaters and the plot of this story so no copying. Also I like to give credit to my friend Harry for helping me with this story, he deserves a ot of credit. And I ask that you please read and response, I accept all criticism and compliments. 


End file.
